A Praça perto de Casa
by HannahHell
Summary: Yuuki é uma fic writter orgulhosa, considerada sempre uma das melhores ficwritters de quase todas as comunidades e sites em que posta suas histórias, vive sua vida feliz... Até uma reforma mudar tudo!
1. Chapter 1

_Oi me chamo Yuuki Kuran, mas isso não vem ao caso... Sou uma fic writter! Não diga... Isso é um site de fanfics, fica meio óbvio... Ok... Eu tenho 16 anos...Tá bom, quinze e meio, mas que é você para me julgar! Escrevo fanfics desde os dez anos, claro que só há uns dois anos atrás eu descobri que existem outras palavras sem ser falar, dizer e perguntar... Mas quem liga? Eu gosto de fazer fics de casais diferentes, quanto mais viajado melhor! Então... Leiam minhas fics ou seu nome vai parar no meu Death Note!(E eu posso fazer isso tenho olhos de Shinigami)_

Olhei orgulhosa meu perfil no meu site favorito de fanfictions, enfim todo o mundo poderia idolatrar minhas magníficas fanfics e eu ficarei famosa! Muahahahaha...cof...cof...

Não que eu ligue muito para a estética de um perfil, mas eu ainda acho que minha criatividade não tem fim, devia haver um premio para eleger o perfil mais criativo do site, claro, que o meu ganharia...

-Yuuki! Vem jantar! – minha mãe gentilmente berrou da cozinha, só porque eu ia começar a escrever o capítulo da minha fic em que o Tamaki e o Kyoya iam sair no tapa! Só de imaginar esses dois deuses se batendo me dá calor, mas meu estomago falou mais alto, okay, na verdade ele grunhui, mas eu entendi que foi alguma súplica como "Comiiida...Necessito de comiiida..."

Ao chegar na minha cozinha vi que meu pai preparou Chili com pimenta extra, sério nunca mais vou apresentar o papai para um mexicano...

-Yuukizinha! Olha o prato que seu pai aprendeu com os pais daquele seu amigo mexicano! – papai anunciou orgulhoso.

Eu não sou estraga prazeres, então dei meu sorriso colgate e respondi – Que bom papai, está com uma cara deliciosa!

A esta altura do campeonato mamãe já tinha colocado os pratos na mesa e enchido os copos com bebida, com várias pedras de gelo, prevendo o surto de sede pós ingestão de pimenta que viria.

-Já comentei como admiro sua inteligência mamãe? – Sussurrei enquanto nos dirigíamos a mesa.

-Algumas milhares de vezes – ela respondeu sorrindo divertida.

-Que pena que seu irmão não pode estar aqui... – papai lamentou-se enquanto atacava a comida.

-Pois é... Pobre Kaname, perdendo esta chance única de comer o chili com pimenta extra do papai – anunciei com falso ânimo de modo que só a mamãe entendeu o sarcasmo sutil da minha fala e começou a rir em concordância.

Okay... A comida não estava ruim... Tirando é claro que a cada colherada eu precisei tomar litros de água e chupar pedrinhas de gelo, desconsiderando este fato, ruim não era, mas eu podia viver feliz sem repetir a dose...

Bem, voltando para meu Hobby: Escrever fics! Sentei na cadeira confortável do meu computador, coloquei uma musiquinha inspirativa de luta, abri a página do word respirei fundo e comecei a escrever...

Depois de alguns surtos psicóticos básicos, de esta briga não está boa o suficiente... Finalmente consegui acabar a obra da minha vida: A briga mais linda entre os lideres do Host Club, estou tão feliz que poderia pular de alegria, agora é só postar e ver o que meus assíduos leitores acharão...

-Yuuki Kuran! Vai durmir! – Mamãe ordenou com a calma apaziguadora dela que me faz ficar surda às vezes...

Desliguei o computador, caminhei preguiçosamente até meu quarto tranquei a porta coloquei meu pijaminha da Pucca, peguei meu caderno e minha caneta, sentei na cama e comecei a escrever mais um capítulo da minha fic de Death Note, mas foi aí que eu lembrei de uma coisa: O notebook do meu pai estava no meu quarto, e tinha alguns episódios de Naruto pedindo para serem assistidos no Youtube.

Liguei silenciosamente o computador, coloquei os fones de ouvido, abri os favoritos e cliquei no link desejado.

Minha internet tem flash player, então os vídeos carregam bem rápidos e eu pude assistir uns cinco ou seis episódios sem problemas.

Foi quando eu olhei no relógio do notebook e me surpreendi eram três horas da manhã! Amanhã eu tenho aula! E ainda aula de história! Ótimo! Terei de desligar o computador...

Após desligar e guardar a maravilha tecnológica que torna meus dias cada vez mais felizes e minhas noites cada vez menos dormidas deitei na cama e dormi.

-YUKIIII!!! ACORDA!!! VOCÊ ESTÁ ATRASADA!!! SAI DESSA CAMA E CORRE PARA A ESCOLA!!! – minha mamãe para variar só um pouco gritou no meu ouvido, demorei um pouco para entender que estava de manhã e que teria de ir para a escola a pé... Como eu odeio escola!

-Já vou mamãe – murmurei sonolenta levantando mecanicamente e cambaleando até o armário, coloquei meu uniforme brega, meu tênis estiloso ( um all-star preto com os cadarços verde-limão é muito estiloso).

Fui no meu banheiro escovei os dentes, lavei o rosto saí de lá peguei minha bolsa que sozinha pesa metade do meu peso, mamãe me deu o dinheiro da cantina e sai de casa em direção ao inferno... Er... Quer dizer... Escola... Não que haja uma real diferença entre os dois...

Após andar vinte quadras, com minhas costas doendo, minha cabeça borbulhando de idéias para minha fics e para algumas novas eu vejo os portões do inf... Da escola, corro até lá com as forças que ainda me restam e entro na hora que o sinal bate, coro até a minha sala, o 1ºC, ou como os professores gostam de chamar a segunda pior sala da escola, a primeira é o 3ºD, sabe detesto minha escola, as salas são divididas por nota, a sala A são para os alunos nerds nível L e Raito, a B são para os nerds nível N e Mello e alguns um pouco mais burros, a C é para as pessoas de uma inteligência normal e a D é para os burros ou para os que não ligam a mínima para a escola (era para eu estar lá, mas meu dez em português e redação me salvou).

Entrei na sala e sentei no meu lugar: a última carteira da fileira ao lado da janela, era o pior lugar para se copiar alguma coisa, afinal todo reflexo das luzes deixava a lousa ilegível, mas o melhor lugar para se escrever fics e dormir.

-Oi Yuuki, você está com uma cara péssima! O que aconteceu? – Yori, minha vizinha de carteira e melhor amiga me perguntou.

-Hm... Acho que ficar assistindo Naruto até as três da manhã pode ser considerado o motivo da minha cara ótima... – ironizei.

-Okay senhorita Eu-estou-de-mau-humor não vou mais perguntar mais nada... – Yori comentou.

-Senhorita Kuran! Pare de conversar e preste atenção! – a professora madou, ela invoca comigo! Só porque eu tirei três na matéria dela não tem motivo para ela invocar comigo, afinal quem consegue tirar mais que três em física? Vou fazer uma coisa mais útil e escrever fic.

_No castelo do Conde Dracula, Muitos mistérios podem ser desvendados e muitos amores... Descobertos..._

_Mas cuidado, ao perambular por um castelo antigo você pode encontrar coisas perigosas..._

Hum... Não... A estética não está legal... Acho que se eu colocasse um tom mais sombrio... Uma linguagem mais formal... Quer saber! Vou apagar!

Fiquei assim, escreve, apaga, escreve, apaga, surta, escreve, apaga até o maldito sinal decidir tocar e me dar um susto enorme, já disse que odeio minha escola?

A professora que estava na sala saiu e entrou a professora de História.

-Bom dia sala! – ela cumprimentou.

-Bom dia – todos nós respondemos e ela começou a explicar alguma coisa sobre o Egito... Ou é sobre a Grécia? Ai que sono...

TRIIIIIIIIIII TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-O que? Onde? Como? Quando? - Acordei assustada com o sinal, arrancando gargalhadas da Yori.

Saímos da sala para o primeiro intervalo (única coisa que vale a pena na escola: ter dois intervalos).

Fomos direto para a super-mega-blaster-nívelSUS-fila da cantina, o bom é que dos vinte minutos de intervalo, quinze são destinados a ficar plantado na fila da cantina... Mas o pior de tudo é que o lanche vale a pena... Afinal são viciantes os salgados dessa escola, chega a dar medo.

Depois eu um eternidade de espera pude finalmente compra o enroladão de presunto e queijo, enroladão porque é grandão.

Ok... Eu a Yori e as garotas ficamos discutindo coisa úteis como por exemplo: o fato de todos os garotos lindos da nossa cidade cursarem o segundo ano do Colégio Spade, o que é um injustiça, em nossa opinião, estar na escola que tem menos caras lindos da cidade.

O sinal, infelizmente, tocou e tive que voltar para a sala, admito que ir para a sala não era uma coisa muito ruim agora, afinal teríamos aula de química e enquanto minha professora fica conversando com o pessoal lá da frente eu posso escrever mais um pouco de fics.

Foi só eu sentar e olhar pela janela toda a área da escola que um surto inspirativo aflorou pela minha mente e foi só eu pegar meu lápis e abrir o caderno que as palavras simplesmente apareciam se encaixando harmoniosamente compondo um enredo interessante e envolvente, claro que para variar um pouco estava escrevendo uma fic sobre vampiros, baseado no meu filme predileto: Bram Stroker's Dracula.

_"Encarava seus profundos olhos vermelhos, neste momento ele não parecia o monstro que todos diziam, parecia solitário, um onda de compaixão e uma vontade de me aproximar e dizer que ele não precisava se sentir tão solitário me tomou e cada passo que eu dava em sua direção eu sentia que era ao mesmo tempo um erro e uma benção, meus instintos estavam confusos, assim como eu."_

Suspirei encantada com o parágrafo que acabara de escrever, as vezes eu me superava, a diretora já chegou a me dizer que eu levo jeito para ser escritora, acho que escreverei um série de livros de sucesso como a J.K Rolling aí ficarei rica sem precisar fazer faculdade.

Triiiiiii Triiiiii

Já mencionei meu ódio pelo sinal? Não? Pois então: eu ODEIO o sinal, por mim arrancava ele e mandava para Timbuktu que nem o Garfield faz com o Oddie.

Okay... Já to misturando as coisas... É melhor eu voltar para minha fic, afinal agora é outra aula de física, e como não sei a matéria mesmo, melhor coisa é escrever minha fic...

_"Surpreendentemente ele continuara parado, observando cada movimento meu, com certo receio e curiosidade, não dava para saber o que exatamente ele pensava, mas algo me dizia que naquele momento não era nada que envolvesse causar algum dano físico a mim, parecia apenas que ambos queriam curar a solidão que nossos corações sentiam, não sabia ao certo o porque mais ele me fascinava mais do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, mesmo sabendo que ele não era, tecnicamente, uma pessoa."_

A emoção me consome! Estou apaixonada pela minha própria fanfic! Imagina o sucesso que ela irá fazer? Já estou até imaginando a enorme quantidade de reviews e comentários! Essa com certeza chegará ao mil em menos tempo que a minha última fic!

Eu estou dizendo tenho talento para isso! Ficarei famosa! Rica! Com todos os caras mais lindos do mundo caindo aos meus pés! Então farão um filme sobre minhas obras e eu ficarei mais famosa e rica ainda! Muahaha... Muahahaha...cof..cof...

Triiiii Triiiiiii

Aleluia!!! O meu amado segundo intervalo... Ele deixa bem claro que após quinze minutos de diversão e conversa fiada com os amigos temos só mais duas aulas e depois: Liberdade!!!

Yori e as garotas me arrastaram até o banheiro, e ao chegar lá o encontramos vazio, hoje vai chover por cause deste fato histórico, começamos então a nos olhar no espelho e reclamar de como nosso cabelo estava estranho, como o lápis que algumas passam borrou como eu estava com um rabisco de caneta na ponta do nariz, coisa muito comum para quem escreve de caneta e é um pouco desastrado.

Depois não sem como nem porque começamos uma violenta guerra de espirrar água uma nas outras terminando com derrota geral e cinco garotas relativamente molhadas e rolando de rir no chão.

Triiii Triiii

E lá vou eu e Yori voltando lentamente para nossa temível sala... Para uma aula dupla de Biologia, sério, por que exatamente temos que estudar Biologia? Uma matéria tãããão complexa como essa não devia ser dada para primeiros anos.

Na verdade, devia ter apenas nas faculdades para os cursos de biológicas e só! Minha vida seria muito melhor...

Já na minha mesa eu olhava da janela para a folha do meu caderno e da folha do caderno para o professor e do professor para a lousa, fiquei assim um tempo sem entender ao certo o que diabos eu estava exatamente fazendo ou pensando.

Só sei que meu lápis apenas rabiscava desenhos à nível de prézinho, de desenho eu sei apenas a parte teórica, mas a prática... Eu deixo para o meu irmão, ele sim desenha bem, minha praia é escrever e ponto! Afinal não podemos ser perfeitos em tudo...

Triiii Triiiii

Mas já acabou a aula? E eu não fiz absolutamente nada além de uma guerra entre os Stickmens vermelhos versus Stickmens pretos!? Nossa dessa vez me superei...

Mas agora que lembrei... Mais uma aula, já mencionei o quanto eu sou um zero a esquerda em biologia? Olha o professor começou a falar... Nematelmintos, que raio de coisa é essa? Algum tipo de demônio? Imagina só...

No meio da rua uma pessoa grita desesperada apontando para algo que a perseguia:

-Socorro! Socorro! É um Nematelminto! O demônio mais assustador de todos! Mais até que o Platelminto salvem-se quem puder!

Okay... Essa foi meio podre... Mas que diabos é isso? Olha meu professor ta desenhando na lousa... Isso não era para ser aula de Biologia? Qual é a do momento artístico? Eu hein... Cada louco que me aparece... É por isso que eu digo que sou a única pessoa sã desse universo.

Nossa! Até que o professor desenha bem... Já sei! O sonho dele era se tornar um desenhista, mas ele tinha um melhor amigo que esculachava muito os desenhos dele, então ele desistiu do seu sonho e se tornou professor de biologia, mas em vez de dar aula de biologia ele fica desenhando! Meus pais pagam uma nota por esta escola e ele não dá aula certa! É por isso que este país não vai para frente.

Talvez eu esteja exagerando... Como exatamente eu bolei esta teoria mirabolante eu não sei, mas sinto que devo parar com os livros sobre conspirações... Mas eles são tão legais e misteriosos... Acho que vou continuar a lê-los, vai que um dia minhas teorias se concretizam e eu fique rica, famosa e domine o mundo! Muahahahaha!

Okay... Gibis que tenham personagens com manias de dominação mundial também não me fazem muito bem... Mas quem liga?

Bem... Todos já estão guardando o material, sinto que tem algo a ver com a aula estar terminando, vou guardar meu material.

Coloquei cuidadosamente, okay, nem tão cuidadosamente, tudo bem eu taquei de qualquer jeito meu material na bolsa e fechei o zíper depois de muita luta.

Triiii Triiii

Aleluia! Liberdade! Felicidade! A tarde inteira escrevendo fic!

Comecei a minha caminhada da morte para a minha casa, o sol do meio dia torrava meus miolos, eu estava suando e minha bolsa parecia que ficava mais pesada a cada minuto, mas só o pensamento de não fazer absolutamente nada, além de escrever e ficar no computador me dava uma energia extra.

Cheguei em casa, abria porta, fui até o meu quarto taquei a bolsa em qualquer canto e pulei na cama. Fiquei acho que uma meia hora me recuperando, até meu estomago começar a implorar por comida e tive de ir almoçar.

Na mesa da cozinha o almoço estava servido, rosbife com arroz, o cheiro estava ótimo, me sentei e fiz meu prato colocando um pouco, okay nem tão pouco, de tudo no meu prato.

Comi tudo rapidamente como sempre faço e voei em direção ao computador, apertei o botão mágico que o liga e esperei aparecer a tela dos usuários, ao aparecer cliquei na minha foto e digitei minha senha complexa e logo apareceu a tela do meu desktop toda linda com o fundo de tela com várias imagens do Itachi.

Abri o msn, o orkut, o word e comecei o meu hobby.

Olha a janela do meu irmão ta piscando, o que será que ele quer me falar?

Abri a janela e vi uma coisa interessante como:

_**Kaname-sama:**COMO VOCÊ TIROU TRÊS EM FÍSICA? PORQUE VOCÊ É TÃO BURRA? TEM ALGUMA IDÉIA DO QUÃO HUMILHANTE É TER UMA IRMÃ IDIOTA?_

_**Yuuki - Sério, Colégio Cross faca-me um favor: EXPLODA-SE! :**Desculpa! Mas nem todos somos gênios como você! Eu só sirvo para escrever e ponto!_

_**Kaname-sama:** Te desculpo dessa vez pois te amo._

_**Yuuki - Sério, Colégio Cross faca-me um favor: EXPLODA-SE! :** Eu sei que você me ama*-* Como foi na prova de hoje gênio?_

_**Kaname-sama:**Até que bem^^_

_**Yuuki - Sério, Colégio Cross faca-me um favor: EXPLODA-SE! :**Que bom^^_

_**Kaname-sama:**Tenho que ir, VE SE ESTUDA MAIS! Até outra hora irmãzinha._

_**Yuuki - Sério, Colégio Cross faca-me um favor: EXPLODA-SE! :** Xau!!!_

_Kaname-sama desligou-se._

Sabe eu acho que minhas notas estão começando a influenciar a vida social do meu irmão... Ou será que é apenas uma impressão... Não sei, esse Kaname nii-san é meio estranho às vezes... Onde eu estava? A sim! Escrever fic!

Passei a tarde toda atualizando minhas fics de Naruto (que não são poucas), sério eu tenho que parar de escrever fics loucamente, estou com, sem exagerar, dezessete fics em andamento e dez concluídas. Sem contar as que eu tenho no meu caderno para serem postadas o que deve ser umas onze, ainda bem que minha mãe não olha meu caderno, se não, castigo sem computador por tempo indeterminado...

-Yuuki, querida, preciso falar com você – mamãe me chamou sorrindo animadamente, mas algo me dizia que isto não ia me cheirar bem.

-Sim, mamãe? – salvei minhas fics e fechei todas as janelas, me virei para a mamãe e a encarei.

-Amanhã vai começar aquela reforma que eu estava planejando semana passada, e quero que você me ajude a colocar as coisas do seu quarto no quarto do seu irmão. AGORA – ela explicou frisando o agora com um olhar de dar medo.

Eu disse que não me cheirava bem! Resultado de conversar com minha mãe: Ter que empurrar minha cama até o quarto do Kaname arrumar o quarda-roupa para nada sair dele, tirar qualquer coisa que suje das superfícies a mostra e guarda-las e no final de tudo ficar com dor nas costas.

Depois deste trabalho braçal tomei um longo e relaxante banho e decidir assistir TV, afinal é à partir das cinco horas que começa os melhores animes no Animax!

Assisti uma seção maravilhosa de Animes, bom, para mim Animes dão coisas maravilhosas, mas enfim, meu pai chegou reclamando da areia para a reforma ta atrapalhando a garagem foi aí que eu percebi que os preparativos para a reforma começaram e eu nem havia reparado.

Papai começou a fazer o jantar e eu a assistir Padrinhos Mágicos, depois de quase rachar de rir com o Cosmo, já mencionei que eu amo o Cosmo? Não? Que pena... Bem, voltando ao assunto. Eu estava no sofá rindo feito uma maluca, minha mãe já estava procurando o telefone do hospício na lista telefônica quando papai nos chamou para comer a comida, no mínimo, exótica dele: Uma mega salada com os ingredientes normais de uma salada, mais figo, manga, amora e uva(onde ele arranja tanta fruta tropical?), e o pior: SÓ tinha a salada de rango! Meu pai virou vegetariano e não me contou? Como ele faz uma coisa dessa! Comigo! Sua filha predileta( eu sei que sou a predileta, porque... Quem preferiria o Ka-nii-san comparado comigo?).

-Filha! Eu não virei vegetariano se é o que você ta pensando, só achei que uma saladinha leve equilibraria o peso do chilli de ontem – papai explicou com seu sorriso feliz.

Okay... Isso foi estranho! Agora além de vegetariano meu pai lê mentes? Será que eu tenho poderes também? Imagina só! Super-Yuuki! A salvadora dos Fic writters em perigo!

Depois de comer a ração de coelho, digo, salada, fui para o meu quarto e desabei na cama dormindo como uma pedra.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Pow!!! Friiiiii!!! Taff!!! Crash!!!

Hoje como toda boa quarta-feira tivemos uma overdose de aulas de química, aulas das três frentes!!! Sim! Das seis aulas do dia 3 foram de química! E sabe da melhor? As Professoras malucas que provavelmente foram afetadas pelo contato com componentes tóxicos, ou drogas pesadas, o que vier primeiro, decidiram que eu deveria sentar na frente, participar da aula e copiar tudinho! E o pior é que para mim elas estavam falando Grego!!!

Todo bem, mas nem tudo foi um tormento! A última aula foi de informática, então eu levei meu pen-drive de 5GB e fiquei postando fic, sim foi tão divertido, eu conversava no msn, postava fic, conversava no orkut e ainda aprendia a usar html (coisa que eu já sou expert) então eu decidi que informática é a melhor aula do mundo! Depois é claro de Literatura e Redação.

Depois deu passar por este tormento diário, o qual eu já deveria estar acostumada uma hora dessas, voltei para casa.

Cheguei lá taquei minha bolsa de qualquer jeito na cama, arranquei meu sapato, pulei no espaço que sobrou e tentei descansar, mas um monte de poeira voou me deixando com um ataque crônico de tosse e espirros, o que resultou na minha cara ficar parecendo a do Rudolph (a rena do nariz vermelho).

Levantei da minha cama e me dirigi para a cozinha. Ao passar pela porta do meu, agora vazio, quarto vi que a janela havia sido arrancada, um grossa camada de poeira, pedras, tijolos e sei lá mais o que estava no chão. Foi assim que eu descobri a fonte da poeira na minha cama, afinal o quarto do Kaname fica na frente do meu e do jeito que minha mãe é, ela esqueceu de fechar a porta para não deixar a poeira ir no quarto, em resumo: estou apenas sentindo uma rinite alérgica chegando e meu nariz virar uma segunda cabeça.

Almocei demoradamente encarando o macarrão com queijo que minha mãe fizera com pressa antes de ir trabalhar, comi aquela pasta, minha mãe era boa em quase tudo, menos cozinhar, por isso que meu papis era o chef da casa. Não estava por completo ruim, mas sabe o chilli de antes de ontem estava melhor.

Entrei no computador, abri a página do youtube e digitei _Code Geass R2 Ep1,_ já mencionei que esse é o meu mais novo vício?

Comecei a assistir, não entendendo nada, pois ao contrário do que pensava, essa temporada não começou de onde a primeira tinha acabado, mas no final acabei entendendo tudo, claro que fiquei querendo matar um certo melhor amigo, bem péssimo amigo pro meu gosto, mas tudo bem...

Isso me fez lembrar que certas leitoras fizeram uma campanha(a qual eu discordo piamente) chamada: Ou a Yuuki-chan posta ou a jogaremos num tanque cheio de Tubarões!

O pior de tudo, é que eu tenho medo de tubarões, mas acho que devo começar a escrever esse novo cap.

Eu comecei bem, tudo ia nas mais mil maravilhas, o Itachi e o Sasuke estavam se matando, e eu ainda não sei quem vai ganhar, quem eu vou matar, mas acho que se eu estender um pouco essa luta terei o suficiente para um post, aí de noite eu escrevo mais no meu caderno mágico e amanhã dou o resultado da luta... Sim! Vou fazer isso! Hahá! Sou genial!!! Hahaha! Morram de inveja da minha esperteza!

Postei, salvei e fechei o arquivo dessa fic abrindo um documento para passar a limpo a fic que escrevi ontem, mas para a minha surpresa, um cara, muito estranho entrou na minha casa! E eu impulsiva como só além de dar um pulo de dois metros de susto virei e na maior cara de pau perguntei – Quem é você?

-O pedreiro – ele respondeu sem me encarar, foi aí que eu percebi a roupa cheia de cimento, terra, cal e mais mil e um ingredientes estranhos, então voltei a tela do computador como se nada tivesse acontecido e ele foi para o meu (destruído e desfigurado) quarto.

Abri o caderno e coloquei a mão no teclado e comecei a digitar, foi aí que o barulho nada baixo de marteladas encheu a casa, eu não me incomodei muito, afinal para passar a limpo não precisava pensar muito.

_"Encarava seus profundos olhos vermelhos,CRASH! neste momento ele não parecia o monstro que todos diziam, mas uma batida infernal não me deixava pensar direito, parecia solitário, um onda de compaixão e uma vontade de me aproximar e dizer que eu odeio reformas me tomou e cada passo que eu dava em sua direção eu sentia que era ao mesmo tempo um erro e uma benção, meus instintos estavam confusos, assim como eu. Claro que se não estivessem martelando maus sentidos estariam melhores!"_

Okay... Barulho atrapalha... Mas como eu vou passar isso a limpo? Acho que terei de esperar até o pedreiro ir embora... Mas o que ficarei fazendo enquanto isso? Dançando a macarena? Até que não é uma má idéia...

Ta bom... É uma péssima idéia! Já sei! Vou fazer algo que nunca imaginei fazer! Vou pegar meu caderninho procurar um lugar bom para escrever!

Bem vamos começar, dentro de casa está fora de questão, a biblioteca da escola? É longe, mas acho que dá pro gasto...

-Jubscreide!!! To indo na escola estudar! Se minha mãe chega fala que às cinco eu to de volta! – Berrei para a mulher que trabalha em casa (leia-se uma velhinha de 70 anos ninja, que consegue deixar a casa brilhando e ainda ouvir qualquer coisa errada na casa, por mais baixa que seja).

-Certo! Toma cuidado! Qualquer coisa liga aqui que eu vou te ajudar! – ela berrou de volta. Num disse que a velhinha é ninja? Aposto que era capitã de um time AMBU super mega poderoso.

Saí de casa muito animada, saltitando pela calçada. Quando fui atravessar a rua um carro apareceu do nada e quase me atropelou, mas tudo bem, continuei meu caminho feliz, quase ouvindo aquelas musiquinhas alegres de filmes da Disney como trilha sonora do meu momento boba alegre, quando eu vi a minha salvação!

Sim! À uma quadra e meia da minha casa havia uma praça! Sim! Uma praça que ocupava uma quadra, com um laguinho no centro, cerejeiras (que nesta época não estavam floridas), outras árvores bonitinhas, além de vários banquinhos! O lugar perfeito! E o melhor: eu nunca tinha percebido a existência de tal lugar!

Sim! Eu sabia que existia uma praça, mas não um santuário para ficwritters desesperadas! Então atravessei a rua, claro que antes de chegar na outra calçada fui quase atropelada por uma carroça e por uma bicicleta, mas quem está contando?

Cheguei, relativamente, inteira na praça e fui andando até achar um banquinho super meigo em baixo de uma cerejeira, peguei meu caderno e comecei a escrever a continuação da minha fanfic.

_"Estiquei meu braço tocando seu rosto cm a ponta dos meus dedos, senti sua pele fria em contato com a minha, não pude evitar em pensar se seu coração estava tão gélido assim... Ele segurou minha mão e cheirou meu pulso. Dava para perceber a força que fazia para não me morder, seus olhos e presas pediam pelo meu sangue, mas eu sabia que ele não faria isso comigo._

_-O que você deseja? – ele me perguntou com a voz aveludada soltando minha mão, que desceu lentamente parando ao lado do meu corpo como se uma corda estivesse o segurando._

_-Te conhecer melhor – respondi com a voz fraca._

_-Me conhecer melhor? Por que uma dama como você gostaria de conhecer um monstro como eu? – ele questionou curioso._

_-Simplesmente para provar a todos que você não é um monstro – afirmei convicta._

_Ele começou a rir, um riso sarcástico e cheio de amargura, senti um pouco de medo, mas também compaixão, só de imaginar tantos anos que ele ficou assim, sozinho, sendo taxado de monstro e odiado por todos me fazia ter uma mescla de compaixão com um vontade louca de ajudá-lo. " _

-Ai...Ai... – Suspirei sorridente relendo o que acabara de escrever, ainda não tinha acreditado na profundidade do texto, principalmente eu que sou famosa pelas comédias non-sense... Olhei para cima, para ver se uma onda se inspiração vinha com o vento, foi então que senti um cheiro amadeirado levemente cítrico de perfume masculino, um dos bons, me virei para a fonte do perfume e me deparei com a visão mais magnífica do mundo, um garoto visivelmente mais alto e forte que eu, de cabelos prata e olhos lilases lia entretido minha fic, e como eu não perderia a chance, afinal aquele garoto era muito bonito, principalmente com aquela cara de concentração – gostou? – perguntei usando o meu sorriso amável derrete corações que eu treino diariamente no espelho.

-Sim está... Você escreve muito bem... È uma fanfic ou uma história original? – Ele me perguntou com sua voz grossa, ui! Agora derreti!

-É uma fanfic. Nossa você sabe o que é fanfic? É tão raro encontrar pessoas que sabem... – comentei encantada.

-É acho que por eu ser um ficwritter isso ajuda – ele respondeu sorrindo e apontou para o caderno que estava em seu colo, o qual eu não havia reparado da existência até aquele momento.

-Sério? Nossa! Eu finalmente conheci pessoalmente um ficwritter garoto! – comemorei, o que o fez rir, ó que bonitinho! – Sou Yuuki Kuran – me apresentei estendendo minha mão direita.

-Zero Kiryuu – ele falou apertando minha mão.

-Muito prazer! – comentei e quando soltamos as mãos completei – fics de que você escreve?

-Animes... Livros... Filme... É mais fácil perguntar sobre o que eu não escrevo – ele respondeu rindo.

-Hm... Então sobre o que você não escreve? - perguntei.

-Yaoi – ele falou na hora fazendo uma cara estranha que me fez gargalhar.

-Porque? É tão estranhamente estranho que chega a ser divertido ler! – eu contestei – Claro que até hoje nunca tive coragem de escrever uma fic yaoi, mesmo sendo fã de Junjou Romântica – continuei.

-Você assiste? Como consegue? Quando eu e meu irmão fomos na casa da nossa prima ela inventou de fazer uma seção animes yaoi! Foi assustador! Depois disso nunca mais fui o mesmo... Tenho pesadelos até hoje... – ele falou.

-Nossa! E quando foi que ela fez isso? – perguntei curiosa.

-Ontem – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

Não deu para segurar, comecei a gargalhar, ele com certeza estava a cada minuto se encaixando na categoria 'Homem perfeito'.

-E aí que estilo de fic você mais escreve? – perguntei.

-Bem... Eu gosto de ler comédias non-sense e mistérios, mas nãop escrevo nenhum desses estilos, gosto mais é de escrever death fics e suspense – ele contou – e você?

-Hihi, eu sou famosa pelas minhas fanfics de comédia non-sense, mas ultimamente estou ganhando espaço nas fic de suspense e drama, claro que eu amo ler uma boa death fic, mas geralmente depende do meu estado de espírito, leio todo tipo de fanfics – respondi.

-Famosa pelas comédias non-sense? Você posta aonde? – ele indagou interessado.

-Nos sites famosos... Nyah, , FeB, AS… Por aí vai… Também tem as comunidades, mas são tantas que nem dá para contar – respondi – mas se você já leu alguma fic da Yuuki-chan 666 pode ter certeza que é uma fic minha.

-Ah! Você então é a Yuuki-chan 666... Adoro suas death fics, se bem... Que aquela comédia crossover de DN com Naruto ficou bem interessante – ele falou animado – Ah! Eu sou o Zero K.

-Então você é o maluco que vive fazendo aquelas campanhas doidas pra eu postar mais rápido!? Mas você também tem fics ótimas aquela de Code Geas me fez chorar e fiquei com pesadelos por uma semana depois que li aquela de Death Note... – exclamei anima, então um dos meus maiores fãns e ficwrittes favoritos era este Deus? Cara, acho que posso morrer feliz, sonhos se realizam!

-Nossa! Isso quer dizer que ficou boa, ou você teve pesadelos por ser tão ruim? – ele questionou curioso.

-Hahaha elas estavam ótimas! Eu tive pesadelos porque ela deu muito medo mesmo! Fico arrepiada só de lembrar daquela final, muito bem escrita, é difícil encontrar fanfics de terror que não se baseiem apenas em sangue – respondi, será que com tantos elogios ele vai perceber que estou dando em cima dele?

-Obrigado – ele agradeceu com um sorriso lindo... Cadê o balde? Acho que to babando – nunca te vi por aqui de onde você é? – perguntou.

-Acredite se quiser, mas eu moro a um pouco mais de uma quadra daqui e nunca tinha visto esta praça! Estou aqui porque a minha mãe inventou de fazer uma maldita reforma e as marteladas estão me deixando maluca! – respondi.

-Então você também é do bairro? Eu morro naquele prédio ali – ele apontou para um alto e grande prédio à frente da praça – venho aqui todas as tardes depois da aula escrever, esta praça é um lugar ótimo para se inspirar.

-É mesmo! Mal sentei no banco e escrevi uma parte super boa da minha fic! Acho que começarei a vim aqui mais vezes – concordei. A questão é eu decidir se virei aqui escrever ou apreciar a paisagem... Se é que você me entende.

-Vai ser legal, você tem msn? – ele me perguntou sorrindo.

Ui! Já pediu o msn? Que garoto apressado! Porque já num pede meu telefone e me chama para sair? – Tenho! Quer?

-Claro! – ele disse passando uma página em branco do caderno dele para eu colocar o meu msn, depois de escrever aquela coisa humilhante que meu irmão fez de sacanagem passei o caderno para ele.

-Msn engraçado... yuuki_baka_jerkhot... – ele comentou rindo.

-É eu sei... Agradeça ao meu irmão mais velho por isso... Maldito dia em que eu pedi para ele fazer um msn para mim... Mas também eu era muito nova para entender como se fazia um msn – me defendi.

-Sei como é ter um irmão do mal... Lá em casa é pior, somos gêmeos... A briga pelo computador é brutal... – ele comentou com uma cara de medo.

-Nem tão brutal quanto eu e meu irmão... Pelo menos vocês dois são mais ou menos fortes iguais, agora tenta briga contra alguém que tem quase o dobro da sua altura e quase o triplo da sua força! É traumatizante... – falei com uma voz chorosa que o fez rir.

Olhei no relógio e vi que era cinco horas – Droga! Tenho que ir! – exclamei.

-Por quê? – ele me perguntou.

-Disse para a Jubscreide que ia voltar às cinco e se eu não chegar lá em casa agora, aquela velhinha ninja vai aparecer aqui e me arrastar até em casa, o que seria meio humilhante – expliquei me levantando – te vejo amanhã?

-Claro! Até amanhã então – ele se despediu e eu voltei para casa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**wilwarin21:Hehehe nem de longe...´Ela eh tipo assim beeem diferente de mim, ela ta mais para meu alter-ego...Kkkkkkkkkkk**

**HEhehe essa eh a intenção! Muahahaha ;)**

**E seu pedido foi atendido! Ai o Zero-kun ;)**

**Lady Aquila: Oh! Muito obrigada*0***

**Aki mais um cap^^ Desculpa pela demora, mas eu viajei, e como os caps são longos eu demoro um pouco para escrever^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Um dia nem tão ruim assim...

Hoje o dia amanheceu azul! O sol brilhava, os pássaros cantavam! E minha mãe berrava¬¬ O que ela ta berrando?

-YUUKI!!! SABE QUE HORAS SÃO? – adivinhem...

-Não mamãe, como a senhora pode ver não tenho relógio – respondi mostrando meus pulsos vazios, claro que a falta do relógio é culpa dela!

-NÃO RESPONDE PARA SUA MÃE! – ela brigou.

-Mas mamãe... Você perguntou! – me justifiquei, sim mão são estranhas, quando perguntão querem respostas, quando você responde, ficam bravas! Vai entender...

-ISSO FOI UMA PERGUNTA RETÓRICA! PEGA A PORCARIA DO DINHEIRO E VAI PARA ESCOLA JÁ! – okay... Eu nunca entendi o conceito de perguntas retóricas, mas acho que é algo como perguntas que não merecem ou tem resposta, mas... COMO, eu digo, COMO ELA ESPERA QUE EU SAIBA QUE : 'Sabe que horas são?' seja uma pergunta retórica!

-Sim mamãe – murmurei e peguei o dinheiro da mão dela e saí correndo para a escola, não que eu ligasse de chegar atrasada e tals, mas ficar um segundo a mais com a minha mãe berrando é pedir para ficar surdo, então preferi ir para o tormento diário.

Passei pela pracinha e decidi dar uma olhada lá, sabe algo rápido, talvez sentar e respirar fundo...

Lá estava eu, sentada em baixo da cerejeira, com suas folhas verdes e vivas, de olhos fechados, considerando se ia ou não para a escola... Quando:

-Yuuki? O que faz por aqui? – uma voz conhecida me chamou... PQP! Quem é o inútil que me acordou da minha filosofação(essa palavra existe?)? Abri lentamente os olhos e me deparei com dois olhos lilases me encarando. Olhos lilás, além de me acordar tem uma cor estranha de olho? Para ai, quem tem essa cor de olho mesmo...

-Zero! – exclamei, me assustando – o que faz aqui? – perguntei, por que eu perguntei isso? Eu não sou a mãe dele para querer saber da vida dele...

-Eu sempre venho aqui, é caminho para a escola, e o que você esta fazendo aí dormindo? Tentando matar aula? – ele perguntou rindo e sentando-se do meu lado.

Cara! Dá para ele ficar mais perfeito? – Eu não estava dormindo! Estava só considerando se ia ou não para a escola! – respondi – er... Onde você estuda? – e mais uma pergunta interrogatório saiu da minha boca grande sem eu perceber¬¬.

-No colégio Spade, no 2ºano A, e você? – ele me perguntou sorrindo. Ai que sorriso lindo... Mamãe! Obrigada por me mandar para escola hoje!

-Colégio Cross, 1ºano C – respondi mal-humorada.

-Bem, é melhor irmos, não? Você não quer chegar atrasada e correr o risco de perder a aula e cair para a sala D -ele falou se levantando.

-Você tinha que lembrar? – perguntei desanimada, então ele fez a coisa mais absurda do mundo, pugou meu pulso e me puxou, forçando-me a levantar.

-Vamos! Prometo que hoje a aula vai se rápida, afinal você vai vim escrever fic comigo hoje a tarde não é? Não seria nada bom se você ficasse de castigo – ele comentou me puxando para fora da pracinha.

-Você tem noção que nós já perdemos a primeira aula não é? – eu disse meio que hipnotisada, sim, eu não posso perder o nosso encontro! Encontro? Quem comentou de encontro? Será apenas uma saída casual entre novos amigos para escrever fics durante a tarde. Mesmo assim ganhei um novo animo para ir andar.

-Vejo que você decidiu ir para a escola – ele falou rindo soltando meu pulso, por que ele fez isso? Tava tão bom!

-Sabe, ir para a D, não é um dos meus objetivos... E mesmo com o diretor me adorando, acho que se eu perder duas aulas num dia não serei perdoada – expliquei, ou melhor menti, mas qual é! Eu não podia simplesmente dizer: "Eu quero que o dia passe logo para podermos nos ver de novo" Caramba! Eu o conheci ontem!

-Tenho que virar aqui – ele falou apontando para o lado direito da bifurcação, a qual eu passava tão mecanicamente que nunca havia reparado que era um bifurcação daquelas de filme de terror, ótima observação, meu dia acabou de ficar melhor.

-E eu – infelizmente – tenho de ir por aqui – apontei para o lado esquerdo, e conseqüentemente o que tinha cara de caminho errado que os mocinhos do filme de terror sempre pegam e se ferram.

-Nos vemos à tarde então – ele despediu-se dando um beijo na minha bochecha, mamãe, obrigada por ser viciada em reformas! Casa, obrigada por estar caindo aos pedaços!

-Até – murmurei parada no meio da rua observando ele se afastar.

Respirei fundo e segui meu caminho até a casa mal-assombrada... Er... Escola, qual a diferença mesmo?

As aulas foram longas, chatas, cansativas, etc... Mas qual a novidade? Bem a novidade foi que: Na aula de filosofia a única coisa que eu conseguia filosofar era o fato de que por mais estranho que pareça, olhos lilases são lindos, assim como cabelos prata, no restante das aulas eu num consegui escrever fanfics então fiquei desenhando no caderno, ou pelo menos tentando desenhar.

Bem... Isso até depois do segundo intervalo, foi aí que meu dia começou a melhorar...

-Yuuki, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você ta tão... Er... Alegre – Yori comentou.

-É que ontem eu conheci o cara mais gato do universo – respondi me achando.

-Sééério? Mais gato até que seu irmão? – ela perguntou interessada.

-Yori! Pedofilia é crime sabia? – comentei irritada, ela podia ser minha melhor amiga, mas o Kaname era MEU irmão! E apenas MEU.

-São só alguns aninhos de diferença... – ela se defendeu.

-Aninhos... Sua pervertida! Depois eu me pergunto de onde surgiu minha mente poluída! Tudo culpa tua! – exclamei rindo.

-Senhoritas aí do fundo! Dá para pararem com a conversa? – o professor de sociologia pediu, isso por que TODA a sala está conversando.

-Fale isso para o resto da sala que eu até penso no seu caso – respondi mal humorada.

-Senhorita Kuran poderia sair da sala para procurar sua educação nos corredores? – ele ofereceu.

-Sabe como é... Acho que ela ficou em casa hoje, que tal você me deixar ir para casa, aí eu volto amanhã com ela – eu continuei o show de respostas, e cara, eu sei que estou me ferrando, mas vê-lo ficar vermelho de raiva, a ponto de explodir é tão... Lindo!

-FORA DA SALA AGORA! – ele berrou abrindo a porta para mim passar.

Nada como responder par ao professor de sociologia, você pode ficar zanzando pelos corredores, fugindo dos inspetores e para completar como ele e o diretor se odeiam, ele não manda nenhum aluno pra ele, então enquanto fugirmos dos inspetores estaremos salvos de uma advertência.

Andei até a biblioteca, abri a porta e me sentei numa mesinha bem escondida da entrada.

-Para fora? – a bibliotecária perguntou entediada.

-Aham – respondi.

-Aqui tem um pessoal que ficou para fora também – ela apontou para o espaço atrás do balcão que ela ficava, me levantei e dei de cara com algumas amigas minhas do primeiro B e alguns outros do D, me sentei com eles e fiquei conversando.

-E ai? Quem mando vocês para fora? – perguntei curiosa.

-O Josh, só porque eu disse que rosa era a cor dele – minha amiga explicou.

-Ah! A Coisa de Artes, ela nem merece ser chamada pelo Nome! Onde já se viu nos expulsar por estar jogando batalha naval? – meu amigo da D contou indignado – e você?

-Respondi pro prof de sociologia – contei dando de ombros.

-Nossa! Será que filmaram? AMO quando você responde! – minha amiga comentou.

-Ei! Vocês calem a boca a inspetora chegou – a bibliotecária anunciou.

Todos ficamos mudos e nos escondemos, a inspetora olhos toda a biblioteca, menos atrás do balcão, as vezes eu me pergunto se ela é trouxa assim, ou se ela não quer pegar os alunos...

Falando em trouxas... Eu tenho que ler o último livro de Harry Potter! Caramba! O que será que vai acontecer! Minha mãe é tão má que só agora comprou... Mas eu também tenho que ir na praça! O que é mais importante?

O Zero! Com certeza! Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy podem esperar! Tenho meu Zero! MUahahahah... Cof...Cof... Para aí! Desde quando ele é MEU Zero? Acho que ando muito possessiva ultimamente... Deve ser efeito da poeira! O que isso tem a ver? Nossa eu mudo de assunto rápido até em pensamento! Acho que preciso de um analista...

-Yuuki... Você ta bem? – minha amiga perguntou preocupada.

-Ah! Sim estou – respondi voltando da terra mágica dos meus pensamentos para a biblioteca do infer... Er... Escola.

-Em que órbita você estava? – ela perguntou curiosa.

-Ué... No mundo dos meus pensamentos loucos – respondi como se fosse óbvio.

-Ah! Lembrei que é com você que estou falando – ela comentou deprimida.

-Â? – murmurei sem entender.

-É que se fosse a Yori-chan eu já ia comentar algo como: Para de pensar no Kaname-gato, ou para de babar pelos garotos do segundo ano do colégio Spade... – ela explicou.

-Ah! Falando neles eu conheci um ontem – contei animada.

-Jura? E ele era gato? – ela perguntou interessada.

-Gato é pouco, amiga, o cara era um DEUS! – falei e ri com a cara de inveja dela.

-Sua sortuda! – ela reclamou – mas tudo bem, um dia ainda encontrarei o meu segundanista, tá? – contou com uma voz cantada.

-Bem, o tempo de vocês acabou! Voltem para suas salas! – a bibliotecária no expulsou.

Ó que lindo... Voltar para a sala... olha o professor esta me recebendo com um sorriso presunçoso! Que falso! Me manda pra fora e depois vira todo sorridente! Ah! Vai catar coquinho na beira da lagoa meo!

-Boa aula - ele desejou com uma voz demoníaca quando eu passei por ele, por que ele está tão feliz com a minha próxima aula?

Mal me sentei e Yori já começou a voltar no assunto que tínhamos parado...

-Conta tudo do seu gato misterioso! – ela exigiu.

-Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara: ele, como você mesma disse é MEU gato misterioso, então por mais gato que ele seja você só vai babar e nada mais, feito? – barganhei, não que eu precisasse, Yori podia ser tudo, menos fura-olho.

-Feito – ela falou rolando os olhos.

-Ele é alto, forte, tem cabelso lisos e pratas, olhos lilases, é do segundo ano do colégio Spade e o melhor: É um ficwritter otaku como eu! – contei quase tendo um surto moe.

-Hm... Então... Sabe aquele trato... Acho que vou reconsiderar... – ela começou, essa Yori vive de sacanagem comigo...

-Não precisa reconsiderar, ele disse que tem um irmão gêmeo – falei antes que ela terminasse a frase.

-Ui! Me apresente um dia desses amiga! – Yori pediu.

-Caham – ouvi um pigarro, e olhei a fonte do temível som...

E vi a cara medonha da minha professora de biologia... Ela me lançou um olhar assassino, como se eu tivesse acabado de matar o filho dela e ela estivesse prestes a se vingar... Confesso que estou com medo... Muito medo... Na verdade acabei de adquirir um novo trauma.

-Por favor... Dá para as senhoritas... – ela começou com a voz calma e doce, bem baixa, mas parou e tomou fôlego – CALARAM SUAS BOCAS GRANDES? – ela berrou, se é que isso era possível, mais alto que a minha mãe, me deixando com dor no ouvido.

-Sim senhora – eu e Yori murmuramos cagando de medo.

Depois disso ficamos caladinhas o resto da aula tentando ver se ouviríamos algo novamente... E se algum dia esqueceremos dessa cena traumatizante...

Tudo bem, acho que estou exagerando, mas vocês não viram o ódio que os olhos dela emanava, o balanço sinistro do cabelo dela, como se estivesse ventando, mas como que numa sala de aula iria ventar? A aura negra e demoníaca em volta dela... Sim... Eu acabei de descobrir por que escola e inferno dão na mesma... Tenho uma professora que é o capeta ç.ç .

A aula se seguiu amedrontosamente(er...isso existe?)... Com a classe toda quieta... E contando os minutos, segundos, milésimos de segundos... Para a aula acabar.

Meio dia e vinte e nove... 50segundos... 40 segundos... 30... 20... 10... 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

Epa! Cadê o sinal??? Sinalzinho??? Cadê você??? Toca! Pelo amor do Tamaki!!! Pela inteligência do Lelouch! Pela comida do meu pai! Por qualquer coisa, mas toca!

Nota mental: Acertar o horário do meu relógio...

Triiiii Triiiii Triiii Neste comento um coro de anjos cantando Aleluia começou no lugar do sinal...

Eu mais que depressa peguei todo meu material e saí correndo daquela sala infernal, okay qualquer lugar em que aquela professora esteja, é infernal!

Não sei nem como, ou porque, mas eu comecei a correr até a minha casa...

Aposto como vocês imaginaram que eu diria agora que consegui chegar lá inteira, porém cansada... Bem, a vida não é um mar de rosas ou um anime de ação. Sim eu já descobri isso... Okay... Depende do ponto de vista... Mas eu descobri que quando você corre com uma mochila que sozinha tem metade do seu peso antes da primeira esquina você está cansada, descobri que não dá para fazer um bushin... Ou que é impossível ter um Knightmare Frame... e o meu Death Note não mata ninguém... Bem, ainda não, mas me aguarde assim que eu levar ele numa seção de macumba aposto como o bicho funciona... Muahhahahaha.... Muahahahahha! E assim dominarei o mundo como o Lulu-sama! Muahahhahaha.... Cof...cof...Muahahhaha....

Agora... Onde eu vou achar uma seção de macumba???

Que complexo? Vou pedir para o Kaname nii-san procurar nos classificados... Bem porque eu não leio jornal... Na verdade eu sempre me enrolo com o jornal... Minha mão, cara, pé, etc ficam tudo pretos, e eu não to a fim de ter mais uma luta contra o jornal, já que eu sempre saio perdendo...

Bem, eu tentei correi mais uma vez... Preciso dizer que não funcionou? Certo, eu desisti de correr e comecei a andar com passos largos e relativamente rápidos, foi aí que eu tive uma idéia brilhante! Sim, eu sou um gênio! Hahaha, aind anão sei o porquê de não estar na A, acho que sei, é que eu sou tão genial que eu deveria estar na Special A, mas como essa turma não existe na minha escola... Droga! Já estou misturando as coisa¬¬, onde eu estava mesmo?

Oh! Sim, no meu plano, bem ele consiste em eu pegar um 'atalho' que por 'algum acaso' passa bem na frente do colégio Spade... Hehe, fala sério eu sou genial! Aí além deu ver os gatos do segundo ano eu vejo o Zero! Será que ele vai considerar isso perseguição? Bem... É só eu ser discreta e fingir que eu estou passando lá apenas por se um atalho, que ele nem vai me notar.

Cheguei na esquina, era só virá-la que eu passaria bem na porta da saída, no meio de pais e alunos... Não, é melhor não!

Atravessei a rua, agora sim, uma vista panorâmica e... Ulalá! Que visão! Para começar, no portão estava Zero e uma cópia dele só que com o cabelo um pouco mais comprido, acho que esse é o irmão gêmeo dele, ou um cosplay muito bem feito... Mas por que alguém faria um cosplay dele? Deve ser por que ele é O cara! Okay, isso ta ficando cada vez mais podre, deve ser o sol! Okay, do lado deles estava a mais completa coleção de DEUSES que eu já vi! Sim! Tinha dois loiros, um de cabelos bagunçados e olhos azuis e outro cabelos lisos e olhos verdes, também tinha um altão ruivo muito gato... Deus! É hoje que eu não vou para casa!

Droga! O carro que eu estava me escondendo atrás vai sair! É melhor eu ir embora! Mas a visão ta tão linda! Ver esses deuses conversando... Rindo... Kyah!

Droga! Tenho de vazar... Me levantei e andei sem olhar para o lado, okay, sem olhar MUITO para o lado...

-Hey! Yuuki! Hey! Espera! – aquela linda voz conhecida me chamou, eu olhei para trás e vi ele, o irmão gêmeo e os amigos andando alguns metros atrás de mim.

-Oi! Tudo bem Zero? – falei com meu sorriso de "nossa que coincidência nos encontrarmos aqui" ótimo! Ferrou tudo!

-O que faz aqui? – Ele me perguntou se aproximando.

-Minha amiga disse que se eu subisse duas quadras a mais, virasse a direita e seguisse reto eu ia chegar em casa mais rápido – menti, fala sério! Eu sou um gênio das mentiras!

-Que legal! Ah! Esse é o meu irmão, Ichiru – ele mostrou o sósia.

-Ah! Então você é a gat... Aí! Seu viado! – Bem o tal do Ichiru começou a falar, mas aí o Zero deu uma cotovelada no estomago dele e agora os dois estão se socando... Como o amor fraternal é lindo!

-Sou Aidou Hanabusa - o loiro de cabelos bagunçados se apresentou – Aquele ali – apontou para o ruivo – é meu primo Kain Akatsuki.

-Seu sobrenome é Akatsuki? – num consegui me segurar – Caramba! Você tem o sobrenome da organização mais demais do universo! Como você se sente tendo esse super sobrenome? – estou me empolgando demais, mas caramba! O Sobrenome dele é Akatsuki! Akatsuki! Eu AMO a Akatsuki!

-Er... Normal? – ele respondeu confuso.

-Como você se sente apenas normal tendo ESSE sobrenome? – me choquei - se eu fosse vocês sairia gritando de alegria e compraria uma capa da akatsuki!

-Não fica assim Kain... Ela é só uma otaku - o loiro de cabelos lisos comentou ao ver a cara de confusão misturada com a cara de "essa garota é maluca" que estava no rosto do amigo.

-Sou sim! Tem algo contra? – perguntei ficando de frente para aquele gatinho – E Quem é você?

-Sou Ichijou Takuma – ele se apresentou pegando minha mãe e dando um beijo - e não tenho nada contra não, alias também sou um apreciador da cultura japonesa...

-Você é um apreciador é de Anime hentai isso sim! – Aidou o cortou e começamos a rir do pobre Ichijou, que ficou super vermelho.

-Ei! O que perdemos? – Ichiru e Zero perguntaram aparecendo do nada e ilesos com um outro garoto ruivo, mas ele tinha cabelos mais avermelhados e o Kain tinha mais alaranjados.

-Nada, eu só descobri que seu amigo ruivo tem o sobrenome mais maravilhoso do universo e que o Ichjou é um pervertido – contei sorrindo.

-Ah! Então vocês já está conhecendo meus amigos, é esse Ichijou é um pervertido, é melhor não chegar perto dele – Zero aconselhou – e esse aqui é o Shiki – apresentou.

-Cala a boca, que você é pior! – Ichijou falou estressado.

-Na verdade todos nós somos pervertidos se você for analisar, aposto que até a Yuuki-san é um pouco pervertida – o Zero dois falou sensatamente.

-Que nada! Duvido que ela é pervertida! – Aidou falou.

-Você é a Yuuki666 né? – Ichiru me perguntou curioso.

-Er... Sou porque? – eu to com medo da resposta.

-Essa daí é pervertida! Suas NCs são... São... Não tenho palavras para defini-las – ele contou.

-Hm... Uma escritora de NCs... Não achei que alguém tão pequeno e com essa carinha de anjo pudesse escrever NCs... – Aidou comentou e todos os garotos, menos o tal de Shiki, se aproximaram a encarando.

-Er... Vocês estão bem? – me atrevi a perguntar, caraca! Eu dou uma sorte do caramba! Zero, o sósia dele, os dois loiros gatinhos e o ruivo... Todos me encarando e conversando comigo! Kyah!

-Estamos sim! – eles responderam se afastando.

-Hey! Yuuki quer acompanhar a gente? – Aidou perguntou animado.

-Tudo bem^^ - você acha que eu iria recusar?

A o caminho foi muito divertido mesmo! Ichijou não era tão pervertido assim... Aidou era engraçado, Ichiru e o Zero viviam discutindo e o Kain era quietão e o Shiki era entediado.

-Vocês estão todos na mesma sala? - perguntei quando o assunto acabou e o silencio começou.

-Não... Eu, o Zero e o Ichijou estamos no segundo A, o Shiki, o Kain e o Ichiru estão no segundo B – Aidou contou – e vocês baixinha, onde estuda?

Ele me chamou de baixinha? Que é isso? Que cara mais chato! Só porque eu sou bem menor que eles não quer dizer que eu seja baixinha! – primeiro ano C do Colégio Cross – respondi mal humorada, na verdade eu queria falar algo como 'baixinha é a tua vó seu filho da mãe!' Mas achei melhor não xingar eles... Bom pelo menos não no primeiro dia que nos conhecemos.

-Como alguém que escreve tão bem pode ser tão burrinha? – Ichiru indagou confuso.

-Burrinha! Burrinha é... É... É a sua cabeça grande gorda! Seus metidos a super gênios! - gritei me virando para ele – Não me chamem de burrinha, nem de baixinha se vocês sabem o que é melhor para vocês!

-UI! A Baixinha ficou estressada porque chamamos ela de burrinha! O que ela vai fazer? Nos mostrar sua grande altura e intelecto? – Aidou e Ichiru começaram a me provocar.

-Hey! Zero! Kain! Posso pedir uma coisa para vocês? – perguntei tentando controlar minha raiva.

-Claro – os dois deram de ombros.

Então fui até perto deles e disse num tom que só os dois ouviriam – posso bater nesses dois até a morte?

-Um segundo – Kain comentou e se virou para Aidou – Primo! Se você morrer posse ficar com seu play station 3?

-Er... Pode! – Aidou concordou sem entender.

-Pode bater – Kain concordou e Zero acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

-Hey! Baka um e Baka dois! Sim! Vocês dois aí da frente! – chamei, dava para sentir a aura negra ao meu redor – vou responder a pergunta feita anteriormente, não vou mostrar meu intelecto claramente superior, e nem a minha altura, mas se vocês tirarem sarro de mim baterei em vocês até que suas carinha lindas estejam mais deformadas que a do Quasímodo! – aham! A baixinha mete marra ! Ninguém sacaneia comigo e fica impune!

-Vem! Bate na gente se você for capaz! – os dois me desafiaram, e eu nunca corro de um desafio, saí correndo a juntei toda a força que Deus me deu nos meus dois punhos e de uma vez soquei os ombros deles.

-Ai! Mão pesada garota! – eles reclamaram, hehe, se você tem um irmão mais velho precisa saber se defender...

-Ah! Eu esqueci de comentar com vocês que ela tem um irmão mais velho que está na faculdade, acho que é por isso que você é forte né Yuuki? – Zero falou colocando aquele braço forte e bem definido dos meus ombros... Ui! Se ficarmos assim o resto do caminho eu posso morrer feliz!

O caminho seguiu belo, com os pássaros cantando e o perfume embriagante daquele Deus preenchendo minhas narinas, ui! Essa é uma boa frase para uma fic! Okay... O Ichijou virou a esquina e foi embora... Uma quadra depois foi a vez do Kain... E depois o Skiki e então, finalmente, o Aidou vazou!

Agora estava eu... Zero com os braços nos meus ombros e Ichiru cantarolando "com quem será" para irritar a gente, só por que ELE não tinha uma namorada... Até agora...

Chegamos na pracinha e eles pararam.

-Bem é aqui que nos separamos – Zero anunciou.

-Até mais tarde então – Zero se despediu e me deu um beijo na bochecha sendo imitado por seu irmão.

Depois disse eles seguiram o caminho deles e eu o meu... Para casa... Almoçar... Me arrumar e ir ver o Zero! Não! Ir escrever fic e ver o Zero como um bônus! É... Meu dia não foi tão ruim... Agora é só encontrar a seção de macumba que minha vida fica completa!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Rarussamy:KYAH! Vc por aqui? kkkkkkkk Q bom q tu gostou^^**

**Sorry pela demora! MAs tipo assim... Caps grandes demoram a ser escritos^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Passeio no shopping.

Ai... Ai... Nada como fazer novas amizades... Bem aqui estou eu, na praça... A reforma está quase terminando... Minha rinite ataca cada vez que piso em casa... Mas quem liga? Faz um mês que eu conheci o maior Deus Grego do universo! Agora como um deus GREGO consegue ser do UNIVERSO é um pergunta realmente boa...

Enfim... Cadê o Zero? Ele está sete segundos atrasado! Eu não consigo mais ter inspiração sem ele perto! Aquele perfume é absurdamente inspirativo... E viciante... E bom... E tudo... Ai... Ai... Que perfume...

-Buuuu! – Alguém berrou pulando na minha frente.

-AH! CARAMBA! Um cosplay do Zero! – berrei de susto.

-Ah! Yuuki1 o Zero que é meu cosplay – Ichiru comentou cruzando os braços.

-Na verdade eu sou o mais velho então você é meu cosplay... Caçula! – Zero caçou aparecendo da nada! Sim! DO NADA! Como todos têm essa capacidade menos eu?

-Zero! Não trate o Ichiru-kun assim! Eu como uma caçula sei a dor de ter um irmão do mal – comecei o drama básico.

-É velhão! Aqui você é minoria! – eu e Ichiru falamos ficando um do lado do outro mostrando a língua para Zero.

-Isso não é justo! Agora os caçulas vão fazer um complô contra mim?

-Não fica assim! Você pode ser um irmão mais velho, mas nós te adoramos! – eu o consolei.

-Fale por você... – Ichiru começou, mas dei um soco no ombro dele – Ta certo! Nós te adoramos... Blá bla bla...

-Ei! Yuuki esqueci de falar! Quer ir no cine com agente hoje? O Kain e o Shiki vão sair com suas namoradas e o Aidou, o Takuma e o Ichiru estarão ocupados demais tirando sarro deles... Então você pode ir? – Zero pediu olhando para o chão... Um encontro? É isso que eu to entendendo? Certo... Um encontro é com duas pessoas... E como tem várias... Não pode ser considerado um... Ou pode? Vou fazer poder!

-É claro que eu vou! Quando será? – perguntei animada.

-Hoje, ás sete – Ichiru respondeu sorrindo.

-Droga! – exclamei sem perceber.

-Que foi? – Zero perguntou preocupado, seja que ele está preocupado que eu não vá? Ou eu que to vendo coisa... Ou a minha criatividade evoluiu para uma grau em que ela fundiu a imaginação com a realidade e agora estou tendo visões... – Yuuki? Yuuki? YUUKI! ACORDA! – ele me chamou segurando meus ombros e me chacoalhando.

-Hã? Me chamou? – perguntei saindo dos meus devaneios – Ah! Sim! È que hoje meu irmão chega... Sabe ele vai passar o final de semana em casa... Mas não se preocupe eu vou ao cine nem que eu tenha que arrastar o Kaname Nii-san e até lá! Aí eu posso levar a Yori-chan... E ela faz companhia pra ele... Bem eu dou um jeito!

-Que bom – Zero comentou – Então... Vamos escrever? – me perguntou mais animado.

Ain... Que fofinho! Mamãe! Eu quero esse Zero para mim!

-Claro! – concordei imediatamente indo me sentar no banco e Zero sentou do meu lado e Ichiru do outro... Aposto que se a Yori visse ela irai berrar: Amiga! Ta podendo! Ui! Que sanduíche de Yuuki é esse?... Bem, é melhor eu não continuar porque acho que depois disso ela iria falar uma palavrinha francesa muito bizarra que eu me arrependo até hoje de ter descoberto o significado! Maldito Google que responde todas minhas perguntas!

Ah! Esqueci de comentar! Nesse mês que se passou meu irmão roubou meu Death Note para levar numa seção de macumba que fica do lado da casa dele, e até hoje não me devolveu... O que será que ele planeja fazer com um caderno do mal macumbado? E como ele foi parar morando do lado de uma casa de macumba? Porque as coisas divertidas da vida só acontecem com meu nii-san? Que mau! Eu quero morar do lado de uma casa de macumba também!!!

Certo... É melhor eu parar com isso antes que eu lese mais... Mas a culpa é do perfume! E queee perfume... Acho que eu tenho um fetiche por caras perfumados e gatos...

Então eu e o Zero escrevíamos um pouco aí trocávamos de caderno, líamos o que cada um lia... Dávamos nossas opiniões e sugestões...

Mas então meu celular começou a tocar... Sabe aquela musiquinha meiga de abertura do Ouran? Sakura Kiss? Aquela que começa com aquele básico: Kiss Kiss fall in love... Essa mesma!

Atendi muito animada – Alô?

-**Mana! Vem para casa AGORA!** – ouvi a voz simpática e naaaada mandona do meu irmão.

-Certo eu vou, mas com uma condição! – barganhei.

-**Qual é?**

-Você vai ao shopping comigo e com uns amigos meus! – exigi.

-**Por que eu deveria?**

-Porque eu to com saudade de você e a mamãe não vai me deixar sair se não for com você! – expliquei com a minha voz chorosa e de bebê.

-**Certo... Certo... Eu vou, mas leva a Yori** – ele mandou.

-Por que ela? – isso ta ficando estranho... ela tem um caso com o nii-san e eu não sabia?

-**Porque ela é a única amiga sua que eu conheço e converso! Idiota!**

Que lindo é o amor fraternal... – Certo nii-san! Ela vai! Agora eu vou desligar para chamar ela e jajá vou para casa! –desliguei o celular, na cara dele! Haha! Como eu amo ser má com meu nii-san!

-Gente, eu vou no cine, mas vou ter que chamar a Yori, tchauzinha, até mais tarde – me despedi dando um pseudo-beijo na bochecha do Ichiru e um beijo estalado na bochecha do Zero... Ou vocês acharam que eu ia perder essa chance?

-Até mais tarde – os dois se despediram e eu comecei a discar o número da Yori enquanto ia para casa.

-**Alo?** – ouvi a voz sonolenta da Yori do outro lado da linha.

-Hey! Yori-chan! Você vai no cinema hoje às sete – ordenei, eu não vou perguntar, ela vai no shopping hoje nem que eu tenha que raptar ela.

-**Por quê? Eu tava tão afim de não fazer nada ho...**

-Meu nii-san vai e meus novos amigos gatos também – a interrompi.

**-Como eu ia dizendo, eu te encontro às sete no shopping, beleza?** – ela concertou.

-Combinado! Até lá – falei e desligamos ao mesmo tempo.

Entrei em casa e coloquei meu caderno na minha bolsa e enquanto tentava fechar o zíper...

-OQUEQUESETÁFAZENDO??? – Kaname berrou dando uma leve empurradinha em mim o que me fez tomar um susto imenso! Sério! Acho que quase tive um ataque cardíaco! Mas eu não posso ter um ataque cardíaco! Eu tenho um encontro... Er... Casual com meus amigos(Zero).

-VOCÊ É MALUCO? DEBIL MENTAL? RETARDADO? PSICOPATA? VOCÊ QUASE ME MATOU SEU ENERGUMENO! – comecei a berrar e socar meu lindo(pior que é lindo mesmo) nii-san.

-Ai! Desculpa! Para! È assim que você cumprimenta seu irmão que te ama muito? – ele me perguntava enquanto tentava segurar minhas mãos.

-Morra seu idiota! – berrei quando ele finalmente conseguiu segurar minhas mãe e me deixar como se eu estivesse sendo presa – me larga!

-Só quando você pedir desculpas...

-Nunca! Nem em um milhão de anos! – reclamei tentando me largar e dando vários coices nele.

-Vamos Yuuki se você falar desculpas agora eu não te humilho... – ele começava a barganhar.

-NUNCA!

-Certo! Então você agora terá de falar: Desculpe-me meu amoroso irmão, eu não fiz por mal, por favor me perdoe por ser tão inferior que você – ele exigiu apertando mais meus pulsos.

-NEVER!!!

-Se não falar isso eu não vou ao shopping... – ele começou a cantarolar... Como eu ODEIO meu irmão!

- Desculpe-memeuamorosoirmão,eunãofizpormal,porfavormeperdoeporsertãoinferiorquevocê – murmurei de uma vez só.

-O que? Eu não ouvi dereitooooo...

-DESCULPE-ME MEU AMOROSO IRMÃO, EU NÃO FIZ POR MAL, POR FAVOR, ME PERDOE POR SER TÃO INFERIOR QUE VOCÊ – berrei irritada.

-Muito bom – ele comentou ao me soltar – e agora cadê meu abraço? – me perguntou.

Revirei os olhos e o abracei, pode não parecer, mas eu amo meu irmão... E odeio ele... E tem vezes que eu quero explodir a cabeça grande e gorda dele... Ou pegar uma tesoura e no meio da noite cortar aquele cabelo odiosamente perfeitos... Sabe... Essas coisas de irmãos...

Estava quase na hora de nós sairmos, era exatamente seis e meia e o carro do Kaname decidiu que não ia pegar...

-Yuuki, vamos desistir? – Kaname perguntou sorrindo, algo me diz que ele não tava a fim de ir no shops...

-Não! Seu carro vai pegar ou por bem ou por mal! E se não pegar eu to com as chaves e o documento do carro do papai – falei estressada.

-Como você fez isso? – ele se surpreendeu, afinal se havia uma coisa que o papai guardava bem guardado era as chaves e o documento do carro dele.

-Eu sou ninja!

-Haha! Engraçadinha! – Kaname comentou rolando os olhos, mas mesmo assim saímos do carro e fomos para o carro do papai – ele sabe que vamos pegar o carro dele?

-Eu deixei um recado na geladeira – respondi dando tapinhas no ombro dele – relaxa que não vai dar em nada não... A menos que você entre em um racha... Mas aí seria tão divertido... Vamos participar de um racha depois do shopping? – perguntei animada quase pulando no banco(ainda bem que o cinto me segurava).

-Er... Você já está boiando... – Kaname me avisou – você sabe muito bem que racha é só com o carro turbinado da mamãe!

-Isso aí! - concordei e começamos a rir.

O caminho até o shopping foi bem divertido... Bem pelo menos tivemos uma seção karaokê com as musicas do rádio^^.

Chegamos ao shopping, agora para a missão impossível: estacionar o carro.

Depois de dar três voltas conseguimos um lugar bom, ele ficava no fim do mundo fazendo esquina com onde Judas perdeu as botas.

Saímos do carro e começamos andar até o shopping... E andamos... Andamos... Andamos... E eu de salto... Andando... Até que ao longe no horizonte próximo a entrada norte do shopping apareceu e como se num passe de mágica minha energia voltou e eu comecei a correr na direção do paraíso... Como naqueles filmes em que você está correndo num campo para chegar aos braços do seu amor... Então eu estava correndo assim(nota: Na entrada do shopping de sexta-feira à noite).

-YUUKIIII!!! – ouvi a voz aguda da minha melhor amiga e logo após senti alguém me agraçando... Não esmagando seria o termo mais correto.

-Yori... Você está me sufocando – falei com o resto de ar que ainda tinha nos pulmões, mas para minha sorte ela ouviu e me soltou, o que foi um alívio! Ar... Doce ar...

-Boa noite Yori-chan – Kaname a cumprimentou.

-Kaname-san! – ela berrou o abraçando e deu um beijo na bochecha dele, mania de Yori: Abraçar até você morrer sufocado, notem que ela não pede desculpas quando reclamamos da falta de ar...

Dei uma tossidinha para lembrar a Yori que abraços NÃO deveria demorar! E acho que ela se tocou pois logo depois estávamos entrando no shopping.

-Onde vamos? Onde vamos? – ela me perguntava alegre, enquanto Kaname apenas nos seguia caldo, para variar... Não sei como uma pessoa tão anti-social pode ser da mesma família que eu! E olha que o papai e a mamã são tããããããão felizes, serelepes e saltitantes(acho que exagerei O.o) .

-Para o cinema! São sete hora em ponto! Eles devem estar esperando a gente – respondi puxando ela pelo braço e ela puxou o Kaname e começamos a correr até a escada rolante... Era tão legal escadas rolantes... Como eu acho elas geniais!

Estávamos subindo... Sem precisar nos mover! Não é simplesmente magnífico? Chegamos ao primeiro andar sem nos cansar! Deus! Eu daria um beijo no gênio que inventou a escada rolante(exagerando de novo?).

Estávamos andando até o cinema, eu e a Yori-chan começamos a discutir algo muito divertido sobre como seria engraçado se nossos professores fossem em um baile funk... Claro que seria mais bizarro, mas só de imaginar, deu muitas risadas.

Mal viramos a esquina do shopping e eu vi Zero, Ichiru, Ichijou e Aidou conversando na frente do cinema.

-OI! – Berreu correndo até eles e puxando a Yori e o Kaname-niss-san comigo.

-Você veio! – Zero comentou alegre.

-Claro! Não perco uma saída por nada! Esse aqui é o Kaname, meu irmão mais velho, e essa é a Yori, minha melhor amiga – apresentei sorrindo, era estranho como eu sorria mais perto dele – Yori, Kaname, estes são o Zero, o irmão gêmeo dele o Ichiru, o Ichijou e o Aidou.

Depois das apresentações começamos a conversar, claro que como o nii-san estava aqui eu me segurei o máximo para não dar em cima do Zero, mas pude perceber que a Yor-chan ficou encantada com o Aidou... Essa daí não tem jeito...

-MASCOTE!!!! – um berro conhecido... Ah! Alguém me abraçou1 socorro! Quem é?

Olhei para o lado e vi que a responsável pelo o berro e o abraço era a Maria-chan, minha amiga do terceiro ano, mas que parece estar na oitava série.

-Mascote? – os garotos, menos o meu irmão, perguntaram.

-É que lá no colégio todo aluno do primeiro ano tem que ser um mascote, se você não for você é vítima dos trotes, sério... Mas a Maria-chan aqui me salvou! E a Shizuka-chan salvou a Yori-chan – expliquei.

-Nossa! Que divertido! Por que na nossa escola não tem essas coisas legais? – Aidou reclamou fazendo Yori rir.

-Legal nada! Os trotes lá são cruéis e muito humilhantes! Os terceiranianos são malucos! – Yori comentou – Sem ofensa Maria-chan, você e a Shizuka-san são uma das poucas pessoas sãs de lá.

-Concordo... Mas o ano em que o Kaname-kun estudava lá também era uma coisa maligna – Maria comentou com medo.

-Hehe com certeza – Kaname concordou sorrindo – então como vai a minha mascote?

-A Shizuka-chan vai bem... – Maria começou animada.

E ficamos conversando sobre os trotes e essas coisas até Kain aparecer com uma garota alta(tudo bem que qualquer pessoa perto de mim é alta, tirando a Maria, que é da minha altura) de cabelos longos e castanhos claros e olhos castanhos, estavam de mãos dadas.

-Oi pessoal! – a garota cumprimentou.

-Ruka, essa é a Yuuki, Yuuki essa é a Ruka – Aidou nos apresentou.

-Oi! Como você se sente namorando alguém que tem o sobrenome Akatsuki? – perguntei animada.

-Nossa1 Você é otaku mesmo! – ela comentou surpresa.

-Hehe, sou A otome! – me vangloriei.

Então Shiki chegou com uma garota loira, que usava duas marias-chiquinhas e tinha olhos azuis.

-E essa é a Rima – Ichijou falou.

Depois das apresentações decidimos que filme iríamos assistir... Na verdade Ichiru, Ichijou, Shiki, Rima, Kaname, Kain e Ruka queria assistir Jogos Mortais V, já a Yori queria ver PS: Eu te amo, e para não deixar ela sozinha eu apoiei a idéia, por alguma razão Zero e Aidou também quiseram nos acompanhar... Não que eu ligasse. Então decidimos que nos separaríamos, os sete primeiros, mais a Maria(quem Kaname insistiu para ir junto assistir JM V, para ele não ficar no vácuo) foram assistir Jogos Mortais V, e os quatro que sobraram: PS:Eu te amo.

Dividimos o dinheiro e compramos uma pipoca tamanho jumbo e cada um uma coca... Nada como pipoca e coca[?], ou pipoca, que será dividida entre eu, a Yori e DOIS SUPER GATOS e uma coca gelada para completar...

Entramos na sala... E fomos nos sentar bem no fundo... Sabe, lá atrás, na última fileira... Onde só tem casal? Então... Lá mesmo... Sentiram o clima?

Então sentou o Zero, eu, a Yori e o Aidou... Par com par... A pipoca estava com a Yori, que era a única que conseguia se controlar e agüentar deixar o pacote fechado até o filme começar...

As luzes se apagaram... E os trailers começaram! Nossa! Cada filme do mal que vai lançar!

-Yori-chan, vamos assistir a esses filmes quando lançarem! – anunciei animada.

-Claro! E nas estréias! Como sempre! – ela completou rindo.

O filme começou... E... E... O Gerry morreu!!! Por que a vida é tão cruel??? Pobre Holly!!! Eu to chorando!!! Não vale! Eu não posso chorar com o Zero do meu lado... Mas... Mas... É tão triste!!!

Enquanto eu chorava... E Chorava... Zero, Yori e Aidou estavam acabando com a pipoca... Esses três...

-Hey... Yuuki, você está bem? – Zero me perguntou, eu instintivamente me virei para ele, rezando para a pouca iluminação disfarçar minhas lágrimas.

-Eu estou bem... Mas é que o filme é tão lindo... – respondi com uma voz distante... Mas ele começou a rir – Por que está rindo?

-É que eu nunca imaginei que você fosse chorar por causa de um filme – ele me respondeu sorrindo... Que beleza! Às vezes sinceridade demais dói! Sabia?

-Eu sou muito chorona quando se trata de filmes... Animes... Essas coisas... Mas quando a coisa é real... Sabe... Eu não choro... – respondi pensativa... Vendo que isso era realmente verdade.

Ele colocou o braço nos meus ombros e, como quem não quer nada, me puxou para perto dele...

O Filme terminou... E quando olhamos para o lado, Yori e Aidou estavam num clima... Mas sabe aquele clima de um olhar nos olhos do outro... Ficar vermelho... Essas coisinhas românticas que parece coisa de anime? Então! Eles estavam assim...

Saímos do cinema... Zero com o braço nos meus ombros, e Aidou com o braço nos ombros de Yori, que estava muito vermelha... Pior até que a Hinata...

Começamos a andar pelo shopping, afinal o filme dos outros acabaria dali meia hora...

Ai... É tão bom andar com o Zero assim... Pertinho de mim... Que sonhoooo!!! Me dá até calor só de pensar que ele esta do meu lado... Ain!!!

Sentamos na praça de alimentação para conversar... Zero sentou na minha frente, Yori do meu lado, e Aidou na frente dela...

-Hehe... Vocês dois... Maior clima hein! – provoquei.

-Não fala nada! Vocês dois também não se desgrudaram um segundo – Aidou devolveu... E eu senti meu rosto corar...

-Hehe! Ficou vermelha! Vocês se gostam! Admitam! – aquele loiro continuava.

-Ei! Vamos mudar de assunto? – Yori sugeriu percebendo que eu não conseguiria falar nada de tanta vergonha.

-Vamos! – concordei na hora – Que tal falar-mos sobre... – comecei a olhar as coisas ao meu redor, até que vi alguém usando a roupa de um time de futebol – Esportes!

-Por que falaríamos sobre esportes com duas garotas? – Zero e Aidou perguntaram.

-Ah! Quem disse que a gente não sabe nada de esportes? Hein!? – Yori exclamou... Ela era fissurada por esportes, e isso daria uma longa discussão se dependesse dela...

-Oras! Pois prove? Ah! Fazer compras não é um esporte – Aidou provocou... Ele está cutucando a onça com a vara curta... A Yori não apela para violência, ela usa as palavras, dói mais... Se eu fosse este loiro não a provocaria...

-Pois saiba muito bem que ontem mesmo eu assisti o clássico Manchester United contra Liverpool... – ela começou um pouco arrogante demais... Ela ta pegando gás... – Pois então, eu digo que o Liverpool, não deveria ter ganhado, o Manchester é muito mais superior!

-Que nada! O Manchester tava uma droga! Ele já foi superior, agora que dê a chance para os demais! – Aidou exclamou...

-Esses dois combinam, não acha? – falei baixinho para Zero enquanto assistíamos a discussão sobre qual time inglê era melhor... Isso por que estávamos beeeeem longe de Inglaterra...

-Combinam? Até um minuto atrás eu não acreditava em almas-gêmeas, mas estes dois estão começando a fazer eu reconsiderar este conceito – ele brincou.

-Sei lá... Mas é estranho... Muito estranho... Será que as pessoas falam isso de nós? – isso! Ferra tudo! Yuuki, a Boca grande! Só faz cagada! Ah! Eu me odeio!!!!!!

-Não sei... – ele começou depois de um tempo – acho que não ficamos desse jeito... Só por que gostamos de várias coisas em comum... E nos demos bem desde a primeira vez que nos conhecemos... Não quer dizer que ficamos assim... Ou que as pessoas pensem isto de nós... Ou será que quer?

-Não sei... Mas pelo menos nós formaríamos um casal muito mais bonito que eles, afinal eu e você somos lindos! – ui! Acho que esta foi a indireta mais direta do universo.

-Com certeza, somos bem mais bonitos – ele pelo menos concorda comigo... E do jeito que ele está corado, como eu, ele deve ter entendido a (in)direta.

-Er... – caraca eu não conseguia falar! Mas que silencio constrangedor, vou observar a discução da Yori...

-POR QUE VOCÊ SABE QUE KARATE É MUITO MAIS SUPERIOR QUE KUNG FU! -rla já estava berrando, todo mundo olhava para ela, com uma cara de "garota louca".

-NÃO É NÃO! KUNG FU É MIL VEZES MELHOR! ADMITA! – Aidou berrou de volta... Eu preciso falar que esta altura do campeonato eles já estavam de pé? Sim um de frente pro outro e a cada berro eles ficavam mais próximos...

-Mais três berros – Zero comentou também os observando.

-Como assim? – me virei para ele e o observei atentamente, ele segurava o riso, enquanto assistia a 'briga'.

-Mas três berros, e o Aidou a beija - ele me explicou com um sorriso de lado.

-Não... Aposto como quem beija é a Yori – retruquei entrando no jogo dele... Já havia sido um berro.

-Se você perder você terá de me beijar – ele barganhou com um sorriso maroto... Ai, ai, ai... Eu te beijo até se eu ganhar!

-Feito! – concordei e apertei a mão dele fechando a aposta...

2ºberro...

Eu estava ficando ansiosa... Vai Aidou a beije e me faça perder a aposta! Caramba, nunca fiquei rezando para perder... Olha a Yori vai dar o terceiro berro...

-NÃO!!! OS AFRICANOS SÃO OS MELHORES CORREDORES! AQUELES LÁ PARECEM O PAPALEGUAS!!! ADMITE LOGO QUE EU ESTOU CER... – CARAMBA!!! O Aidou beijou ela!!! Aidou eu te amo!!! Loiro, nunca mais brigo com você!!! Caramba... Que beijo de novela... Será que ele beija bem? Yuuki! Para de pensar isso! Se preocupe com o Zero...

-Então, você perdeu – Zero sussurrou no meu ouvido, me dando um tremendo susto... Caramba, eu estou tremendo e suando frio!

-Eh... Eu perdi... – minha voz saiu falhada e senti meu rosto corar tanto que eu juro que eu venci a Hinata na categoria corar...

-Então, vai pagar o preço por esta perda? – ele continuava com este tom baixo, falando no meu ouvido e me forçando a ter mais frio na barriga do que se estivesse numa montanha-russa.

-Receio que eu tenha – eu mal terminei de falar ele pegou meu queixo e virou meu rosto para encará-lo, ele me olhava nos olhos... E estávamos num momento mágico... em que nossos rostos ficavam mais próximos... E nossas bocas quase se encontravam...

E... Vocês têm duas opções

A- Nós nos beijamos.

B- Alguém apareceu e interrompeu meu momento...

Hehe, minha vida não é um anime não! Se você escolheu a B, errou feio! Nós nos beijamos!!!

Sim! E foi o melhor beijo da minha vida... Foi romântico... Possessivo... Foi perfeito... Daqueles beijos de tirar o fôlego, nossas línguas de moviam numa sincronia perfeita... Eu nunca imaginei que alguém poderia beijar tão bem... Eu não queria nunca ter de separar meus lábios dele, mas nem tudo na vida é um mar de rosas... Eu, infelizmente, não sou um ser anaeróbico, e por isso eu preciso de oxigênio para viver...

Ele me encarava com um sorriso maroto, suas bochechas estavam rosadas e seu sorriso ofegante, ainda estávamos muito próximos um do outro...

-Que pouca vergonha é essa? – Kaname indagou com a voz um pouco alta me puxando para trás.

-O que você acha? – Zero indagou sarcástico.

-Hm... Pela aproximação que seus rostos estavam, você estava tentando beijar minha irmão! – Kaname acusou lançando um olhar reprovador para mim e, principalmente, para o Zero.

Boa notícia, Kaname não viu o beijo, má notícia, ele QUASE viu o beijo!

-Eu só estava tirando um cisco do olho dela... Ciscos são muito perigosos se não forem retirados com cuidado – Zero falou com tal naturalidade que até EU acreditei! E olha que eu SEI que é mentira...

-Certo... Só vou acreditar por que a Yuuki fez uma cara de concordância convencível...

-O que você quis dizer com isso? – não gostei desse comentário.

-Yuuki... Admita, você não sabe mentir – ele constatou de maneira tão direta... O pior é que ele está certo! Eu não sei mentir!!! Por quê essas coisas só acontecem comigo??? – Vamos embora, Yuuki?

-Mas eu não posso deixar a Yori-chan sozinha com os meus amigos... – comecei, mas meu nii-san fez um sinal para eu olhar para o lado, e quando olhei, Yori ainda tava aos beijos com Aidou... Okay, ela ficaria bem. Suspirei em derrota e me virei para todos... Rima e Shiki estavam comendo chocolate e conversando com cara de entediados... Kain e Ruka estavam num papinho de namorados... O resto do pessoal tava numa fila para comprar comida – Tchau gente! Até outro dia! – berrei para todos – até segunda, Zero – dei um beijo na bochecha dele e eu e Kaname saímos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Rarussamy:Calma fofolete^^ já vou postar^^**

**Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki:ahsuhaushau Que bom q você gostou^^ Sim aqui ela está mais divertida *0* Nossa!!! E quem não quer trocar de lugar com ela???**

**hihihi, desculpe pela demora, mas é q eu escrevo um poucoi por dia^^**

**Sylvia:que bom que você gostou^^**

**Sim, este é o intuito da fic, mostrar os personagens como pessoas normais^^**

**Fico muito contente por ter te feito rir^^ É muito bom saber que as pessoas gostam das fic que eu escrevo, e riem.. Me deixa muito feliz *0***

**Hihihi vou tentar ser mais rápida nos posts, mas como os caps são grandes posso demorar um tempinho^^**

**MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO por me defender^^ Fiquei um pouco abalada com a review da Pa-chan, mas ao ler a sua, fiquei realmente muito feliz^^ Muito obrigada mesmo!!! Adorei sua review!! Se aqui fosse o nyah eu iria te dar 100 pontinhos de pop *.*/abafa.**

**Kisses ;*****

**Gente!!1 Mil perdões pela demora em postar!!! MAs é que eu escrevo um pouco por dia, ou sempre que posso... E como os caps são grandes eu sempre acabo demorando, mas lembrem-se por isso voc~es sempre terão estes caps grandões para ler quando eu posto o/.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Final de semana familiar.

-Hey Yuuki você e aquele Zero são bem AMIGOS, não é – Kaname começou com o show de provocações assim que entramos no carro.

-É, somos sim, ele é bem legal sabe? A gente se entende... – tentei ser calma, e indiferente, fingindo que apenas respondia por responder.

-Sei... Sei... Mas qual é a cor da sua amizade? Branca, preta, rosa... Ou é um arco-íris bem colorido mesmo?

-Não sei do que você está falando – nossa! Até que eu estou indo bem! E olha que eu nem faço terapia de controle da raiva.

-Yuuki! Eu não sou cego! Vi bem, como você olhava para ele e como ele olhava para você!

-Claro que eu olhava para ele e ele olhava para mim! Nós não somos cegos! – nossa! Eu me amo! Se fazer de desentendida é tão... Tão... DEMAIS!!!

-Não é disso que eu estou falando... – Kaname começou a se irritar... Hehehe o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro.

-Ah é? Sobre o que você queria dizer então? – fiz uma carinha de inocente, que o deixou mais irritado ainda.

-Que você gosta dele e ele de você! – ele disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Jura? E por que você diz isso?

-Por que você baba descaradamente por ele! E só ele não percebe isso por que também baba descaradamente por você!

-Hm... Isso por acaso é ciúmes? Meu irmãozinho finalmente percebeu que eu não sou mais bebê e posso namorar que eu quiser? – Há! Agora quem provoca sou eu!

-Você é minha irmã mais nova... Você SÓ vai namorar com quem você quiser, apenas se EU aprovar – Kaname frisou o só e o eu de um jeito extremamente desagradável.

-Eu faço o que quero quando quero, se eu quiser namorar o Zero eu namorarei por que gosto dele! E não tem nada que VOCÊ possa fazer contra! – ele me irritou, fala sério! Que controlador!!!

-Ahá!!! Você admitiu!!! Você admitiu!!! Eu sabia!!! – Kaname começou a berrar alegremente. Nota: era ELE quem estava DIRIGINDO o carro! E não se dá para dirigir e comemorar ao mesmo tempo... To ficando com medo...

-Admiti o que?

-Que gosta do Zero!!! Você pode tentar se fazer de boba, mas eu SEMPRE serei mais esperto que você – se gabou, meu irmão é tão metido às vezes...

-Eu não admiti não! – okay! Minha voz saiu irritada demais!!! Eu sei que eu admiti.. Mas e daí, o que ele pode fazer?

-Admitiu sim! E se você admitir de novo eu não conto para o papai – ele começou a barganhar enquanto prestava atenção na rua.

-Hey! Se você contar para o papai eu me faço de boba! Ele não vai acreditar em você quando a princesinha do papai afirma não saber do que você está falando! – retruquei mostrando a língua.

-Mas eu posso muito bem ficar te irritando até você admitir na frente dele! E aí como ele vai ficar ao saber que a "princesinha" mentiu para ele?

Eu simplesmente ODEIO quando ele está certo... É tão deprimente... Faz eu me sentir tão boba... Mas será que seria bom eu admitir para ele? Justo para o meu irmão mais velho? Por que contar segredos e irmão mais velho geralmente não ficam bem na mesma frase...

-Você promete que não vai contar para ninguém?

-Prometo, palavra de Kuran – ele jurou solene, okay... Acho que poderia confiar no meu nii-san, afinal ele sempre me ajuda... Ou pelo menos ele já me ajudou mais de uma vez na vida...

-Certo, certo... – respirei fundo admitindo minha derrota – Eu gosto dele... E daí... Duvido que ele goste de mim... – admiti do fundinho do meu coraçãozão.

-Você é retardada? – nossa essa doeu... Meu nii-san agora é sádico? Certo... Vamos ver o que ele tem para dizer...

Silencio...

Eu com cara de ponto de interrogação e o Kaname olhando para a rua com cara de indignado...

Mais silêncio...

Ô! Caramba! Ele não vai abria boca não?

-Kaname... Nii-san... Coisa linda da minha vidinha... Responda-me uma coisa... POR QUE CARGAS D'ÁGUA EU SOU RETARDADA?

Ele fez uma cara de "eu preciso mesmo responder?", mas eu respondi com um olhar mortal de "fala logo ou sofreremos um acidente".

Ele deu de ombros e me encarou pelo retrovisor, que de alguma forma estava tão torto que ele conseguia me ver, mas releve... – Yuuki está tão na cara que ele gosta de você quanto está na cara que você gosta dele! Só vocês dois que não enxergam.

Se o retardada doeu essa revelação foi assustadora... Será que eu sou tão cega a este ponto? Será que o Kaname está certo? Mas ele sempre está certo! Que coisa...

-Okay, okay... Como eu provo isso?

-Você ta pedindo a minha ajuda para conquistar alguém? – Kaname parecia surpreso, e eu comecei a perder a vontade de pedir ajuda.

-De certa forma...

-Eu não ajudo, você que se vire, eu sou teu irmão mais velho, vou fazer tudo para te atrapalhar – aposto como um tapa na cara doeria menos...

-Você é gentil como uma porta – comentei cruzando os braços e olhei para a janela para evitar olhar para ele.

Não demorou muito para finalmente chegarmos em casa, assim que o carro parou na garagem eu saí dele, ainda de cara virada para o insensível que eu continuava a chamar de irmão mais velho.

Kaname destrancou a porta e nós entramos em casa, estava tudo escuro e silencioso... Escuro e silencioso demais para o meu gosto, afinal nem dez da noite eram.

-Eles devem estar dormindo – Kaname sussurrou ao trancar a porta silenciosamente – vamos pro quarto sem barulho para não acordarem.

-Certo – sussurrei em resposta e começamos a andar na pontinha dos pés, neste momento a musiquinha de missão impossível começou a tocar na minha mente.

Estávamos passando pela porta do quarto dos nossos pais, que ficava na diagonal com o meu quarto, que no momento era do Kaname também, afinal a reforma do meu quarto acabou e começou a do quarto do nii-san.

-Onde vocês pensam que foram com meu carro? – a luz do quarto deles se acendeu e pude ouvir a voz do papai.

-No cinema, não viu o bilhetinho que eu deixei para você? – perguntei com a voz estranha, acho que estou com medo da reação dele...

-Papai, vou deixar bem claro que... A culpa é da Yuuki!

-Traíra! – exclamei irritada segurando Kaname para ele não sair.

-Mas você pegou o MEU carro e saiu... Por que... Que eu saiba sua irmão não sabe dirigir direito... – papai começou com o sermão.

-Desculpa papai, não faremos mais isso... Nunca mais vamos usar o seu carro – eu e meu maninho nos desculpamos assim que meu pai parou de falar.

-Bom mesmo... E já para cama! Os dois! - ele mandou com sua voz de serial killer que significava ser uma boa idéia não contrariar.

Saímos correndo para o quarto e fechamos a porta com medo do papai se levantar e tentar nos matar com uma serra elétrica... Okay, na verdade só eu fechei a porta com esse medo, o Kaname só fechou porque ele tem mania de dormir com a porta fechada.

-Hei! O que você está fazendo segurando a porta assim? - Kaname me perguntou ao me encarar empurrando a porta para ela ficar bem fechadinha.

-O que você acha? Assegurando-me que o papai não vai dar uma de vilão de filme de terror! - respondi como se fosse absurdamente óbvio.

-Ele não nos mataria só porque pegamos o carro dele... Mas se tivéssemos batido o carro dele, aí sim você teria razão de ficar com medo.

Fizemos uma muralha de travesseiros dividindo a cama em duas metades, a minha e a dele e finalmente deitei e dormi...

Adivinhem com quem eu sonhei? Se disseram com o Zero, acertaram! Eu sonhei que estávamos num lugar super mágico num momento mega kawaii, mas quando estávamos quase nos beijando certos irmãos mais velhos me acordaram.

-Acorda preguiça encarnada, já é hora do almoço - Kaname me chamou (in)delicadamente.

-Kaname, deite no chão... E MORRA! - anunciei empurrando ele e colocando o travesseiro na cabeça pra ver se conseguia voltar ao sonho.

-Sabe... Hoje o papai fez macarronada... E eu sei que você adora macarronada... Mas claro que se você ficar dormindo vai ter que comer o que restar já beeem frio...

Levantei com um pulo, mais bem disposta como nunca - vamos comer! Não tenho tempo a perder! - anunciei indo para a cozinha já sentindo o cheiro da macarronada.

Depois de um ótimo almoço eu, mamãe, papai e o nii-san fomos jogar porco... Um jogo MEGA legal, principalmente porque eu e o nii-san tínhamos técnicas de trapaça infalíveis e sempre abaixávamos as cartas primeiro.

-Hei! Vocês estão roubando? - mamãe indagou assim que ela perdeu pela terceira vez seguida.

-Não - Kaname e eu respondemos na maior cara de pau - Só porque você já ta com Porc e o papai com Por não quer dizer que estamos trapaceando...

-Olha lá! Vocês dois são muito suspeitos! - Mamãe nos encarava com um olhar acusador.

-Mas mamãe se estivéssemos trapaceando, eu não estaria com Po e o nii-san com P - me defendi inocentemente.

-Ela tem um bom argumento querida - Papai nos apoiou.

-Arram, então porque você não abaixa as carta logo mamãe? - Kaname comentou apontando para a mesa cuja suas cartas, as minhas e as do papai estavam já 'descansando'.

-Seus malvados! - Mamãe reclamou.

-PERDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEU!!!! - Eu e Kaname começamos a nos vangloriar - Nós ganhamos, você perdeeeu!!! Fico reclamando e perdeu!

-Parem com isso! - Mamãe mandou se irritando, ela detesta perder.

-Okay - concordamos antes que ela começasse à berrar.

O dia se passou muito bem, Kaname ficou no lap top dele fazendo alguns trabalhos da faculdade, ou era isso que a mamãe achava que ele estava fazendo, na verdade ele estava apenas conversando no MSN e abria um documento qualquer do Word cheio de números toda vez que a mamãe ou o papai chegavam perto.

Eu fiquei no computador normal aqui de casa digitalizando minhas fics, comentando, lendo, conversando no MSN, betando fic... O básico, sabe?

A tarde se passou muito divertida, só percebi que era oito da noite quando a mamãe me chamou para o jantar, dessa vez ela e o papai uniram suas forças, juntaram os anéis mágicos e berraram 'super gêmeos ativar!' Ta bom... Nem tanto... Eles não chegaram à tanto... Ou será que chegaram? Onde eu estava mesmo? Ah! Sim! No menu da noite! Então... Eles fizeram um frango assado com um molho à base de cerveja e alguns condimentos, com um mega prato para coelhos... Ops... Salada com alface, tomate, queijo, frutas e mais qualquer coisa comestível que desse para colocar.

O jantar estava realmente bom, comemos em silêncio, o que é raro, mas sinto que foi porque, sem precisarmos falar nada, começamos uma competição de quem terminava mais rápido...

Foi uma competição brutal, a qual meu pai e o nii-san estavam tão empatados que quando o Kaname deu a última garfada, o papai quase chorou por ter perdido. Já eu e a mamãe desistimos no meio da competição vendo que não tínhamos um pingo de chance contra eles... Isso porque eu consigo comer um prato lotado de comida em menos de dez minutos... Bom... Isso quando eu quero, é claro.

-Eu ganhei!!! Hahaha! Perdeu bocó! Não consegue mais ser como era antigamente? Tá ficando velho? - Kaname provocava o papai, enquanto gargalhava.

-Eu deixei você ganhar - papai falava orgulhoso... Esse papai... Mais orgulhoso que ele, só dois dele. Se bem que eu to indo para o mesmo caminho... Não que eu seja orgulhosa.

-O jantar estava bom? - mamãe cortou a discussão dos dois antes que o concurso de quem come mais rápido, passasse para um concurso de discussões. E isto é outra coisa que os dois são experts, essa competição ia ser infinita! Se bem que até seria bom, porque assim eu ia aprender vários foras novos para o meu dicionário de foras...

-Nossa mamãe tava ótimo! - disse super animada, para variar, e mamãe me deu um sorriso de agradecimento.

-Eu não sei... Comi tão rápido que nem senti o gosto direito... - Kaname começou, mas ao ver o olhar assassino da mamãe tratou de completar - mas do pouco gosto que eu senti, estava ótimo! A melhor comida que já provei na vida.

-Ah! Filhinho, obrigada - mamãe agradeceu dando um abraço mega apertado nele... É sério eu acho que o nii-san ta ficando sem ar... Será que isso é um abraço de agradecimento, ou um abraço 'valeu-a-tentativa-mas-você-não-me-convenceu', pela cara de serial killer dela, acho que a segunda opção é a mais provável.

-Mamãe... Eu... Não... Respiro...- Kaname falava com dificuldade, seu rosto já havia atingido uma tonalidade de roxo e seus olhos estavam levemente saltados.

-Oh! Desculpa, eu não tinha percebido... - mamãe mentiu descaradamente e o soltou.

E é em momentos como este que eu lembro como eu amo minha mãe, fala sério, ela não é um exemplo à ser seguido?

No dia seguinte não aconteceu muita coisa, mamãe foi na casa de algumas amigas, Kaname ficou 'estudando' (estudava o MSN, o orkut, o facebook...), e o papai ficou assistindo TV, ou como eu preferia dizer, assistir jogos e mais jogos e mais jogos... Esse daí só pensa em esportes nos domingos, parece até que ele é possuído por alguma alma do além, ou pela Yori mesmo...

E eu, para variar um tiquinho, fiquei atualizando minhas fics, conversando com meus amigos, lia fics, enchia o saco das minha amigas, betei umas cinco fics, entuchei minhas betas de capítulos para betar... Resumindo: botei todo o atraso nas fics em dia. Domingo é um dia parado... Mas bem legal, claro que, eu quero que segunda chegue logo... Não que eu queira ir para a escola, mas sim porque eu vou ver o Zero*-*.

****

**OMG!!! Esse cap ficou nanico!!! mas esses meses foram tão enrolados que não consegui escrever muito Ç_Ç mas proximo cap vou tentar compensá-los**

**peço perdão novamente pela demora, sei que eh indesculpável, mas façam um forcinha, plz Ç_Ç**

**Mithrandir Skylar:ahsuahus que bom q se gostou... hihi Mas eh claro! os irmãos mais novos tem de se unir! o/ hahaha Bem... acho que ele fingiu q engoliu... hehehehhe Aidou e Yori, no maior loveeeee ksoksopksopsk eu brigo de mostrar a lingua com a minha irmã, mas releve... ahsuahsua uhu!! dessa vez se fez login o/ aksoakspoaksoa**

**desculpa a demora Ç_Ç**

**An-chan n.n:Que bom q vc gostou *-* nossa! leitoras novas são MAIS que bem vindas o/ *fazendo a dança: 'eu tenho uma leitora nova'***

**hihih eu sei, já recebi muitas críticas, gosto delas, embora essa em particular tenha sido um tanto dura demais^^ Pois eh cada um com seu gosto, não vou culpar ninguém por não gostar da minha fic, sabe...**

**Ah!! que bom que voc~e gostou *-* fico muito feliz *-* mesmo *-***

**obrigada An-chan^^**

**Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki: ahsuahsu sim *-* finalmente algum beijo! o/ heheheh pois eh! finalmente eles agem como irmão mesmo! ahsuahusha**

**nossa eh dificil ela acaba com o Kaname, sabe sou Yuuki e Zero até a raiz do cabelo kkkkkkkkkkk**

**Desculpa por esse cap ser nanico Ç_Ç gomen Ç_Ç mas o próximo será maior e sair´´a mais rápido!!! o/ já to na metade dele! muhahahahha**

**obrigada Hino-san ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Valentine's Day

Era dia doze de junho, sabe o que isso significa? Que é o dia dos namorados... Acho que vou me matar.

Por quê? Oras, muito simples, eu ODEIO o dia dos namorados! Esse é o pior dia do ano! Nesse dia todo mundo ganha bombons, menos eu, todo mundo ganha presentes, menos eu, todo mundo ganha cartinhas e cartõeszinhos fofos, menos, adivinhem, EU! Isso sem contar que quem não tem namorado, acaba de um jeito ou de outro recebendo uma declaração super fofa, mas, é claro, que comigo essa regra NÃO funciona! É por isso que eu digo e repito: o Dia dos Abandonados, ops, Namorados é uma droga.

Bom, acho melhor parar de reclamar do mundo e vestir alguma coisa, que por um lindo acaso era o cosplay do L (o que incluia usar a peruca, usar o tenies sem meias e, o pior passar o lapis tão forte de modo que parecesse que eu tenho olheiras), porque eu TINHA que perder uma aposta, e porque essa aposta TINHA que ser ir pra escola, no Dia dos Namorados com o Cosplay do L, eu sou muito patética.

Comi um pãozinho qualquer, peguei meu dinheiro e sai correndo para a escola, na verdade eu corri até chegar na pracinha, onde comecei à esperar o Zero... O Zero, desde aquele dia no shopping nada mudou, tipo tudo bem que aquele beijo não foi exatamente uma ficada válida, mas fala sério! Será que ele não sentiu aquele turbilhão de emoções? Ou ele não percebeu o quão mágico foi aquele momento? Tudo bem, ele é um garoto, tem um senso de percepsão quase nulo, mas mesmo assim... Será que só ele não percebe que eu quero algo muito mais que só amizade! E amizade colorida NÃO vale!

-Bom dia Yuuki-chan - algo ou alguém me cumprimentou, mas como eu estava perdida na minha própria conversa mental não dei muita atenção.

-Dia - murmurei sem olhar direito para quem me cumprimentou.

-Yuuuuuuuuki! Acorda! Terra para Yuuki! - Vamos! Você vai se atrasar! - o ser me segurou pelos ombros e começou a me chacoalhar, nossa que perfume bom... É um perfume muito bom... Tão bom quanto o do Zero... Mas espera aí! É o perfume do Zero! Olhei quem me chacoalhava e percebi ser justamente aquele deus de olhos lilases.

-Eu to acordada! -anunciei e me afastei dele assim que comecei a sentir que ia corar... Ô caramba! Eu não coro! Não sou a Hinata... Será que ninguém compreende que faz MUITO tempo desde que eu corei pela última vez? Okay, na verdade faz uns dois anos, ou um ano e meio... Mas isso é uma história longa que não estou a fim de contar.

-Porque você esta vestida de L - ele me perguntou dando um de seus sorrisos que seriam perfeitos para fazer propaganda de pasta de dente.

-Perdi um aposta - expliquei mau humorada.

-Hehe você deveria aprender à apostar, se quiser eu te ensino - ele se gabou apoiando um braço nos meus ombros... DEUS! Não faz isso comigo! Ai, ai, ai, meu coração vai explodir! Eu tenho de me acalmar, inspira, expira, inspira, expira...

-Jura? então, senho apostador, quando podemos começar as aulas? - provoquei.

-Não sei... Que tal hoje mesmo? Vamos na galeria do bairro passear hoje a tarde, aí eu te ensino a apostar - ele retrucou com uma piscadela.

Ui! Será que eu ouvi direito? Ele tá me chamando para um encontro? Em pleno dia dos namorados? - tudo bem - é lógico que eu concordei na hora.

-Que ótimo, te vejo as duas na frente da galeria - ele anunciou rindo - e se você quiser ir de cosplay, vai de algum mais legal, tipo de C.C.

-Só se você for de Lelouch - barganhei dando uma risadinha... Claro que a imagem dele fazendo cosplay do mau personagem preferido foi um colírio para os olhos... ops, para a mente.

-Até às duas, C.C - ele se despediu pegando seu lado da bifurcação.

-Até as duas, Lelouch - respondi sorrindo enquanto peguei meu caminho.

Estas aula eu simplesmente apaguei, sabe o que é apoiar a cabeça na cadeira e dormir a sono solto, daquele que você até sonha? Sim, eu literalmente dormi da primeira à ultima aula, a Yori disse na hora da saída que simplesmente não conseguiu me acordar nos intervalos, e agora estou com fome... MUITA fome.

Eu estava com tanta fome, que nem prestei atenção direito quando os garotos vieram me cumprimentar lá no Colégio Spade, deu uma cumprimentada rápida e fiz eles começarem a andar o mais rápido possível.

-Ei! Yuuki-chan, para que tanta pressa? - Aidou perguntou curioso.

-Eu to com fooooome - choraminguei e logo depois minha barriga roncou.

-Você comeu algo no lanche? - Kain perguntou com seu jeito sério que sempre me deixava com medo, não era a toa que ele era um Akatsuiki (adoro esse trocadilho *-*).

-Na verdade não...

-O que você fez nos intervalos? - Ichijou perguntou sorrindo.

-Na verdade... Hoje eu dormi da primeira aula até a última, então no intervalos eu também dormi - Yuuki respondeu de cabeça baixa.

-Não é a toa que se tá na sala C - Ichiru comentou rindo.

-Você poderia me fazer o favor de morrer só um pouquinho? - pedi fazendo carinha do gatinho de botas do Shrek.

-Vou pensar no seu caso - ele me respondeu mostrando a lingua.

O caminho foi mais rápido que eu imaginei e logo estama me despedindo do Zero e do seu clone.

-Até as duas, e eu quero você de C.C lá! - Zero berrou enquanto andava.

-E eu quero você de Lulu lá! - retruquei rindo.

Acho que eu nunca comi tanto na minha vida, é sério, eu tive a capacidade de chegar em casa voar pra cozinha e comer duas pratadas imensas mais toda a salada, agora eu estou deitada na minha cama quase tendo um treco enquanto espero explodir.

Minha barriga ta doendo... Eu não devia ter comido tanto, mas a comida da mamãe é tão boa que eu não resisto, é viciante, não dá para simplesmente parar de comer, você só para quando a comida acaba, e como hoje o Kaname não estava em casa para acabar com tudo primeiro, então eu acabei exagerando.

Nota mental: Aumentar urgente meu auto controle para comida, stress, raiva e qualquer coisa que eu perca facilmente o controle antes que eu enlouqueça.

Droga! O encontro com o Zero! Como eu pude me esquecer? Ainda bem, que são 13:15, mas eu tenho que achar aquele malditamente lindo cosplay!

Abri meu guarda roupa desesperada, fui na seção de perucas e já peguei a verde da C.C, na parte de roupas eu demorei um pouco para achar a roupa certa, afinal meu guarda-roupa era tão organizado que eu não sabia o que era roupa normal, cosplay, fantasia de Halloween ou roupas da mamãe que eu roubei para mim.

Achei, finalmente eu consegui achar, para minha sorte meu cosplay dela é justo a roupa da segunda temporada! Sabe o que isso quer dizer? Que eu vou matar o Zero com meus poderes mágicos de sedução! Certo, acho que a comida subiu para o cérebro, sebe lá na minha cabeça vazia tem mais espaço que no meu estômago super-lotado.

Foi uma batalha para me arrumar decentemente, mas eu consegui e o fato mais ninja do dia: saí antes das 13:30, eu não disse que sou ninja? Deve ser de família, meu irmão tem uns momentos ninjas(principalmente quando ele joga poker, afinal é impossível alguém conseguir 3 Royal Straight Flush num mesmo dia, mas adivinhem, ele consegue ¬¬) mamãe e papai são os exemplos máster, aparecem do nada, e sabem de tudo, juro que tenho medo às vezes.

Esse mini-short ta me incomodando, será que a C.C não podia usar um short maior não?

A galeria não ficava muito longe de casa, comparando com a escola, pelo menos, mas eu consegui chegar em cima da hora lá.

Era um lugar bonitinho você subia uma escada e no topo dela havia um tipo de praça, com banquinhos e quiosques de sorvete e em volta dessa praça havia MUITAS lojas, de todo tipo, desde lojas de roupas até lojas de perfumes. E saindo da loja da Kopenhagen eu vi o Lelouch. Caramba! Era o Lelouch escrito, o cabelo negro, a postura, a roupa da Academia Ashford, até a postura era igual, a única coisa que mudava era o fato dos olhos dele não serem roxos e sim lilases. E o melhor: ele estava vendo na minha direção com um grande sorriso.

Oh! Deus, eu morri e fui pro céu, não é possível alguém ser tão absurdamente perfeito a este ponto.

-Bom Dia C.C, como vai a minha feiticeira imortal favorita? – ele me cumprimentou com uma piscadela.

-Vou bem, passando um pouco mal por que comi pizza demais, mas vou levando a vida - respondi também sorrindo, eu não conseguia não sorrir, estava hipnotizada com a cena maravilhosa que via na minha frente: Zero como o Lulu, será que dava para o meu dia ficar melhor?

-Que bom! – ele passou os braços pelos meus ombros e começamos a andar – eu fiquei com medo que você não viesse de C.C.

-Você acha que eu ia desperdiçar essa chance? Mas você deu sorte eu comprei esse cosplay semana passada.

-Então eu sou um garoto muito sortudo - ele mais uma vez me deu uma piscadela, não entendi a necessidade de piscar tanto, mas ele ficava tão sexy piscando... Falando nisso eu ainda não vi o que ele comprou naquela maravilhosa loja de chocolates.

-O que você estava comprando lá na Kopenhagen? – não resisti e TIVE que perguntar, isso simplesmente escapou pela minha boca grande.

-Você irá descobrir mais tarde, senhorita curiosa – ele disse rindo brincalhão, o que me deixou mais curiosa ainda.

Essa tarde foi a mais divertida de todas! Eu juro, nós começamos a encenar coisas do Code Geass em alto e bom som, e as pessoas passavam por nós nos encarando como "malucos" ou "o hospício precisa de uma segurança maior" ou até "cadê o telefone do manicômio quando se precisa dele?" de qualquer maneira foi engraçado ver a cara das pessoas.

-Hey! C.C cadê o Cheese-kun?

-Ele está lavando, estava muito sujo de queijo.

-Eu avisei que não era para comer pizza com ele!

-Mas é que eu não resisti...

Ficávamos rindo a toa, fomos a lojas de perfumes e ficamos pedindo para ver o cheiro de todos os perfumes da loja, mas não compramos nenhum, o que deixou as vendedoras muito bravas.

Mas a hora passou, muito rápido, e logo eram quase cinco horas e eu tinha de ir embora, malditos pais com seus horários para voltar pra casa!

-Lulu, tenho que ir, se não meus pais vão ficar muito bravos, tão bravos que nem um Knightmare Frame poderá detê-los – eu anunciei triste, mas tentando deixar um clima mais alegre.

-Já que já chegou na hora de nos despedir, vou poder finalmente te dar isso – ele colocou as mãos dentro da sacola da Kapenhagen e tirou duas rosas de chocolate – eu sei que é clichê, mas você quer namorar comigo?

Não sei como estava minha cara, mas estou em choque, meu rosto esta quente, meu coração disparado, minhas pernas estão tremendo e eu não encontro minha voz – eu... eu... eu ado.. eu adoraria! Sim! Eu quero sim! – uma subta euforia subiu pelo meu cérebro, o Zero me pediu em namoro e eu aceitei! Somos namorados!

Quando fui pegar as flores de chocolate ele me puxou e me beijou, e ficamos nos beijando por um tempão, eu já comentei como ele beijava bem? E agora eu poderei beija-lo o quanto quiser!

-Nos vemos amanhã? – ele me perguntou casualmente.

-Sim nós nos veremos, namorado – respondi e dei um selinho nele, logo após saí da galeria e comecei a comer as flores de chocolate, afinal vou esperar um tempinho antes de dar a noticia para meus pais do meu namoro.

** dessa vez o cap saiu mais rapidin, neh? *-***

**Nena9:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *-* obrigada *-* eu AMO comédias *-* Nossa muito obrigada mesmo *-* *chorando de alegria***

**Sakura-Cham18:Hihihi que bom q vc gostou ^^ Sim fique ligadinha pq eu to escrevendo mais rápido dessa vez o/**

**Bem... essa Yuuki eh meio que uma mistura de várias pessoas, mas eu to no meio... haushaushuasha MAs ela eh mais uma junção de várias pessoas diferentes, sabe eu fiz ela pra ser como uma personagem que várias pessoas possam se identificar ^com ela hihihi**

**kisses sabor chocolate ksoskopskosp**

**Juh_:que bom q vc gostou *-* pode deixar que eu num paro de escrever não ^^**

**Mithrandir Skylar: hihihihi yey!!! estou fazendo alguém rir bastante o/ ksokspskpskspo**

**ahsuhaush se vc queria mais zeroxyuuki então vc deve ter AMADI esse cap ksoskpskspksposk **

**oh sim claro... nada como pedir uma coisa emprestado pro pai sem pedir kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Aí está o mais novo cap o/ *-* vou começar a trabalhar no próximo o/ *-***

**heeeeeeeeeeeeeey vc num esqueceu de fazer o login o/ yupiiiii *-***

**An-chan n.n: Hiiiii *-***

**a nda eu demoro pra postar, então estamos quites kkkkkkk**

**hihihi obrigada *-***

**claro q ela sabe eh o poder dos bro mais novos ¬¬ ahsuahsuahsu**

**aki está mais um cap quentinho o/ hihihihihi**

**até o próximo cap ^^ **


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Sendo Honesta com o papai.

Duas semanas se passaram desde que eu comecei a namorar o Zero, e graças à Yori eu consegui cobertura completa, afinal é só dizer que eu vou sair com minha melhor amiga, claro, não preciso comentar com papai que meu namorado(pessoa q ele não tem conhecimento da existencia) e o namorado dela vão também... Mas não que eu esteja mentindo pro papai, só omiti fatos não-importantes.

Certo, tenho que parar de me auto-justificar, meu irmão vem hoje passar o final de semana, e algo quer dizer que vai dar merda, mas por enquanto serei feliz e vou esperar pelo meu DEUS GREGO, que vai vim me ajudar com inspiração para as minhas fics de romance... Em especial para as partes de beijo, se é que me entendem.

Olha! ele chegou! Lindo e delicioso como sempre... Com aquele sorriso derrete-corações... Aquele perfume... E aquele 'Oi Yuuki-chan' que só ele sabe falar, será que não dá pra ficar mais perfeito? Ah! sim, dá! Antes deu responder eu me dá um beijo de tirar o fôlego!

-Oi Zero - cumprimentei ainda ofegante - como foi o tempo que você ficou sem minha querida beleza?

-Foram terríveis... Almoçar com o Ichiru não é nada legal, aposto como a comida ficaria até mais gostosa se meu acompanhante fosse você - ah! Fala sério! Ele tá no topo da lista dos candidatos a namorado do ano! Duvido que o Aidou seja tão perfeito assim... Morra de inveja Yori! MUahahhaha Eu tenho o namo perfeito! E você só tem o loiro que gosta de irritar.

-No dia em que meu pai concordar com nosso namoro eu vou almoçar na sua casa - prometi com uma piscadela... Tadinho uma promessa impossível de se cumprir... Será que ele liga?

-Falando nisso... Quando você vai contar para o seu pai?

Okay, ele pisou feio no grande calo que é meu pai... Olha ele é um muleuqe, os pais já se tocaram que ele não é mais um garotinho e que já pode namorar, mas o problema é que eu como garota, sofro com o fator: princesinha do papai que precisa ser protegida. Será que é tão difícil entender isso?

-Bem... Que tal no meu aniversário de dezoito? OIu quem sabe quando eu já morar bem longe de casa... Ou até quando meu pai estiver bêbado, será que conseguimos deixar ele bêbado o suficiente pra te aceitar? - eu falei da minha maneira meio sonhadora... Mas até q a idéia de daixar ele bêbado era uma boa.

-Ta certo, eu já entendi, mas eu queria que ele soubesse que a filhinha dele está em boas mãos - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e me puxou para outro beijo.

-O QUE DIABOS TÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? - uma voz MUITO irada berrou no meu ouvido e alguém me empurrou pra longe do meu namo.

Ao olhar para o ser sem cérebro, sem noção e sem respeito pela vida e não me surpreendi ao ver que era meu irmão. Ele encarava o Zero com uma cara que eu reconheci como a cara de quem decidia o melhor jeito de dar uma surra em quem tava na tua frente... Opa, nada bom... Nii-san é ninja... Ele é praticamente o karatê-kid, não! Ele é o sempai do Karatê-kid! Droga! O Zero ta perdido.

-Escuta aqui Kaname - comecei com raiva e fiquei na frente do Zero - fica longe! Eu to N-A-M-O-R-A-N-D-O sacou? porque você não arranja uma namorada e me erra?

-Aé? Papai não me avisou que você tinha saído com o namorado... Ah! é mesmo ele não sabe que você tem um namorado - Kaname tinha um sorriso muito maquiavélico - então porque você não é boazinha, volta pra casa comigo e eu não comento nada com o Senhor Kuran, a menos que você deseje ficar e então eu vou ter que explicar pro papai o motivo deu ter voltado pra casa sem você - aí já era maldade demais! Usar isso como chantagem era um golpe MUITO baixo.

-Não precisa fazer isso, cunhado - Zero deu uma pausa dramática depois do cunhado para deixar bem claro que eu e ele tínhamos um lance - eu vou levá-la para casa e vou me apresentar para o Senhor Kuran - ele pegu minha mãe e começou a me puxar para fora da praça e pro caminho até em casa.

-Ah! Isso que você tá fazendo é muito fofo e tals... Mas... - fiz um momento de suspense - EU NÃO QUERO FICAR VIÚVA ASSIM TÃO RÁPIDO!!! - berrei fingindo chorar - e nós não conseguimos nem chegar a um mês de namoro!

-Calma, Drama-Queen, eu vou ficar bem, não precisa surtar, seu pai não vai fazer nada de muito grave, além do mais eu corro bem rápido - Zero me garantiu com um sorriso que me fez sentir, por um momento, que tudo ficaria bem e que quando acabasse o dia papai e ele estariam bebendo cerveja enquanto assistem um jogo de futebol.

Mas tudo que é bom tem a tendencia a acabar, na verdade quando é comigo eu nem tenho chance de aproveitar as sensações boas antes delas acabarem, e quando o nii-san abriu o portão dando seu sorriso 'você vai se ferrar e eu vou assistir de camarote' eu soube que estava perdida... E o Zero possivelmente não sairia vivo de casa.

-Certo, Zero-kun, se algo der errado eu taco minha chave pra você, atraso o máximo que puder o papai e você foge, combinado? - sussurrei pra ele antes de abrir a porta da frente.

-Er... Certo... Eu acho - ele murmurou em resposta, acho que eu apavorei o pobre coitado... Mas a verdade tem que ser dita.

-Espere aqui, ah! Nii-san fica aqui também, quero dar a notícia sem seu sarcasmo - pedi pro meu irmão o mais educada que pude, nessa hora tem que ser boa com seus inimigos/aliados.

Eu parei em frente a entrada da sala de tv, papai estava feliz assistindo um jogo de futebol, e pelo sorriso na cara dele o seu time estava vencendo, ótimo um pai bem humorado é sempre algo bom, a mamãe apareceu na cozinha e eu fiz um sinal pra fazer ela vim até mim.

-O que foi Yuuki - ela me perguntou preocupada.

-Mãe, lembra que eu falei que estava namorando?

-Lembro, claro, o que tem? - acho que eu devo estar branca como um papel porque a mamãe ta bem preocupada.

-Porque ele ta ali na sala e quer conhecer o papai - respondi num fio de voz - dá para você preparar o terreno e impedir que eu fique viúva?

-Claro filhinha! - ela me deu um sorriso reconfortante de "tudo vai ficar bem" e olhou na sala de estar onde Zero e Kaname estavam trocando olhares assassinos um com o outro - nossa filha, ele é lindo mesmo!

-Eu sei! Sua filhinha tem bom gosto baby - me gabei ela então foi conversar com o papai e eu só fiquei espiando escondida para só aparecer quando a mamãe desse um sinal que eu poderia me aproximar.

Mamãe falou algo para o papai, mas eu não ouvi, ele parecia não prestar muita atenção, ou ele devia estar ignorando de propósito, mas minha mãe chegou ao ponto de uma vez e isso eu escutei em alto e bom som - então já que você está me ignorando e quem cala consente, a Yuuki vai te apresentar seu namorado.

Papai me olhou com um misto de choque, raiva e susto, como se a mama~e tivesse dado um soco na boca do estômago dele e tivesse dito que eu paguei para ela fazer isso... Bem, como já dizia a sabedoria popular: O que é um pum para quem está cagado? Resolvi encarar meus problemas de frente - Pai, eu estou namorando e trouxe ele para você conhecer e, se puder, aprovar - disse num fio de voz olhando para o sapato do papai, que de repente ficou muito interessante - Zero, pode vim.

Escutei os passos dele, então ele parou do meu lado, um pouco mais a frente, para que meu pai pudesse vê-lo - Bom Dia Senhor Kuran, é realmente uma honra conhecê-lo - ele cumprimentou com a voz mais polida que conseguiu, e devo admitir que se eu fosse o papai acharia ele um ótimo partido pra minha filha.

Papai se levantou e eu posso jurar que ele parecia mais alto que o normal... Será que a raiva faz as pessoas crescerem? Porque se fizerem eu vou ser muito raivosa daqui para frente. Papis andou na nossa direção a cada passo parecia que o chão tremia, ou será que era eu que tava tremendo? Ele tava com uma cara de raiva contida, sua cara estava vermelha e ele parecia querer matar o Zero com o olhar.

-Você! O que significa isso? - era óbvio que isso era uma pergunta retórica, mas acho que se o Zero não respondesse papai viraria um belo soco na carinha linda dele.

-Eu vim aqui para conhecer o Senhor... E perguntar se está tudo bem em eu namorar a sua filha - a voz do Zero saiu calma, mas eu pude perceber o medo.

-E... - papai fez uma pausa sinistra e pegou Zero pela gola da camiseta tentando o erguer no ar - quais são suas intenções com a minha filha? - eu nunca na minha vida inteira desejei tanto ser invisível, papai tava assustador, o mais irônico é que quando o Kaname trás as namoradinhas dele o papai dá o maior apoio, maldito hipócrita.

-QUERIDO! LARGUE O GAROTO! - mamãe berrou da sala, finalmente a gloriosa salvadora surgiu das cinzas para salvar o donzelo em perigo.

-De... Desculpe, querida - papai o soltou e pareceu ficar mais calmo.

-Minhas intenções são as melhores, juro que não vou fazer nenhum mal à Yuuki - Zero garantiu com uma voz confiante e honrosa.

Deus, eu sei que nunca fui lá muito religiosa, e que eu não acredito muito em rezar, mas por favor pelo menos dessa vez, dá um forçinha pra mim e faz o papis aceitar o Zero... Por favor! É a primeira vez que eu peço algo dá um help.

-Já que o estrago já ta feito, melhor ele do que um daqueles delinqüentes juvenis que você chamava de amigos na oitava série.

-Muito obrigado - Zero deu um sorriso muito simpático e olhou para mim confiante, é acho que o papai não vai mais matar ninguém... Valeu aí Deus.

-Agora que estamos todos felizes, que tal sentarmos e conversarmos? - mamãe sugeriu e levou Zero e o papai pro sofá e os três se sentaram - quero conhecer o meu genro.

Fui sorrateiramente até a sala de estar e encontrei o Kaname rolando de rir, ele até chorava - sabe mana, eu achei que o papi ia soca o Zero até a morte - e voltou a gargalhar.

-Engraçadinho, vamos até a sala, tá todo mundo conversando - o chamei e nós fomos até a sala.

Sentei do lado do Zero que conversava animadamente com a minha mãe, ou pelo menos ouvia interessado o que minha mãe falava.

É... Pelo menos o papai aceitou até que bem... O Zero não precisou usar a rota de fuga ainda, pelo menos.

* * *

**dessa vez o cap saiu mais rapidin, neh? *-***

**fláviachan04:Ah! que bom q vc gostou *-* Sim o Casal é perfeito *-* Continue lendo ok? ;)**

**aki está mais um cap quentinho o/ hihihihihi**

**FELIZ ANO NOVO PARA TODOS VOCÊS!!! TUDO DE BOM *-***

**Um beijão! e até o próximo cap ;)**

**até o próximo cap ^^ **


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Tudo acaba bem quando começa péssimo.

Sabe, se me falassem à uns meses atrás que eu estaria namorando com o cara mais perfeito do mundo, eu riria da cara da pessoa e diria que ela é louca, mas desde que o Zero me pediu em namoro eu me belisco toda vez que o vejo, para ter certeza que isso é a realidade e não mais um dos meus sonhos malucos.

É sério, ir naquela praça foi a melhor coisa da minha vida, eu nunca fiquei tão feliz com as reformas da minha mãe, sem contar que a casa ficou mais bonita depois da reforma.

Estou aqui em casa esperando o Zero e os pais deles para um churrasco que meu pai organizou, por livre e espontânea vontade, para conhecer meus sogros, só acho que vai ter um susto quando vir o Xérox, quero dizer, o Ichiru-kun.

Meu irmão ficou lá na cidade onde ele mora, ele disse algo como ter um trabalho muito importante para fazer até segunda, mas eu sabia que isso era a desculpa padrão e que na verdade ele ia num churrasco e numa daquelas baladas que você entra às oito da noite e só sai às dez da manhã do dia seguinte... Ta eu estou exagerando, mas eu sei que ele vai fazer tudo, menos estudar esse final de semana.

Enquanto eu e o Zero vamos ter de bancar os namorados comportados enquanto nossos pais se conhecem, e consequentemente, comecem a fazer a típica competição de pais de ficar falando os piores podres dos filhos para ver qual é o pior, ou falar os maiores sucessos para ver qual é melhor...

Tenho certeza que o Zero ganha no quesito qual filho é melhor, mas eu com certeza supero no qual filho é pior... Se bem que o Ichiru ainda pode fazer parte da competição, ai meus pais usariam o Kaname como arma secreta! Então, com certeza, o Kaname ganharia no quesito filho melhor e eu no pior! E minha família seria a campeã!

-Yuuki! Atende a porta! – mamãe berrou do quintal e só então me dei conta que a campainha estava tocando.

-To indo! – berrei de volta e fui até a porta e a abri para ver quem era.

Vi parados na frente do portão, Zero, Ichiru e os pais deles, todos sorrindo, peguei a chave e abri o portão deixando-os entrar.

-Então você é a Yuuki-chan? O Zerinho falou tanto de você – a mãe do Zero me deu um abraço apertado – vê se cuida bem do meu garotinho senão – ela me pôs no chão e me encarou séria – acho que você não vai querer saber o que vai acontecer no senão.

-Querida, não assuste a garota – o pai do Zero repreendeu a mulher e veio até mim e apertou minha mão – não ligue para minha mulher ela é uma mãe muito coruja, sabe...

-Acho que ela vai se dar bem com meu pai – murmurei e sorri para todos – vamos? Tem um churrasco delicioso nos esperando.

-Não liga para minha mãe, ela é meio supre-protetora as vezes – Zero sussurrou no meu ouvido quando me abraçou.

-Que nada, se você sobreviveu ao meu pai, eu vou sobreviver à sua mãe – garanti e segurei na mão dele – Você vai ficar ai parado fingindo vomitar, ou vai nos acompanhar e comer o melhor churrasco da vizinhança? – perguntei para o Ichiru que olhava para mim e o Zero e fingia vomitar.

-Churrasco? To dentro – ele se recompôs e começou a nos seguir junto com seus pais.

Cheguei e logo minha mãe veio cumprimentar a todos, meu pai disse um bom dia gritado da churrasqueira, o Senhor Kyriuu foi até a churrasqueira para ajudar meu pai e os dois começaram a conversar, civilizada e amigavelmente...

Meu Deus! É o apocalipse, desde quando meu pai era tão sociável? Olhei par aminha mãe, ela e a senhora Kyriuu estavam na mesa jogando conversa fora e dando risadinhas, e pelo jeito falavam de nós, pois vira e meche olhavam para mim, e para o Zero.

-Então o que vamos fazer? Nossos velhos estão conversando e nos excluindo – Zero começou entediado olhando também para nossos pais que se deram estranhamente bem.

-Ficar aos agarros está fora de questão, né? – eu simplesmente tinha de perguntar isso, e soube que foi a pergunta certa, pois Zero soltou uma gargalhada e logo me juntem a ele.

-Vocês dois! Nada de ficarem aos agarros, já disse que não quero ser vela – Ichiru anunciou se aproximando de nós.

-Certo, então eu vou ser legal com meu irmãozinho e não vou ficar aos agarros com minha namorada – Zero garantiu mas depois abaixou a cabeça e cochichou bem pertinho da minha orelha para que só eu pudesse escutar – na frente dele, mas não prometo nada quando ele não estiver olhando.

Comecei a rir e deu um soco de leve no ombro dele – namorado e senhor vela, vamos nos sentar e conversar civilizadamente – puxei os dois para a mesa e nos sentamos um pouco longe das nossas mães.

-Então meninos como vai a vida? – será que eu não podia ser uma pouco normal e não começar com perguntas patéticas?

-O Ichiru finalmente entrou no ramo de escrever fics -Zero anunciou rindo – e o pior é que ele escreve bem.

-Jura? Quer dizer que somos os senpais dele? – perguntei com os olhos brilhando – Ichiri-kun, a partir de hoje só vou te atender se você me chamar por Yuuki-senpai.

-Senpai? Mas seu pai está logo ali – ele apontou para a churrasqueira e começou a rir – não fique brava Yuuki-compai, é só um trocadilho.

-Aé? Pois pegue seus trocadilhos e enfia eles no – eu comecei irritada mas meu pai apareceu com uma travessa cheia de carne suculenta e eu simplesmente esqueci o que ia falar e comecei a comer.

-Obrigado Senhor Kuran, você chegou bem na hora – Ichiru agradeceu rindo e me ajudou na 'difícil' tarefa de atacar aquela travessa gostosa.

-De nada... Eu acho – papai voltou para cuidar da churrasqueira sem entender nada.

-Salvo pelo gongo hein mano – Zero comentou rindo.

-Não, salvo pela maminha.

Não deu para segurar, nós três começamos a rir, ta certo o Ichiru até que era bom em trocadilhos.

-Então Ichiru, sobre o que você escreve?

-Eu escrevo mais originais, sabe... Não sou tão otaku como meu irmão.

-Não é otaku, mas tem umas 20 pastas de animes hentais no seu computador – Zero comentou reprovador.

-Tem diferença ¬¬ eu sou um pervertido, não um otaku.

-Meu Deus! Ele admitiu? – fiz uma cara de espanto e coloque a mão na frente da boca.

-Sim... Meu irmãozinho finalmente chegou no estágio da aceitação! Estou tão orgulhoso – Zero fingiu secar lágrimas de felicidades.

-Vocês dois estão fazendo algum tipo de complô contra mim?

-Que nada fofo, não somos do tipo de pessoas que faz complô... Eu acho – disse rindo recebendo um aceno de cabeça de apoio do Zero.

-Crianças do que vocês riem tanto? – minha mãe e a senhora Kyriuu perguntaram curiosas.

-Assuntos de adolescentes – respondi dando de ombros.

-É mesmo se explicássemos vocês não iam entender a graça – Ichiru continuou.

-A menos que vocês assistam anime e escrevam fics em segrado – Zero completou.

-Assistir o que? – a mãe do Zero perguntou confusa.

-Escrever fic? O que diabos é fic? – minha mãe questionou completamente sem entender.

-Como dissemos, você não iam entender – suspirei lançando um olhar "eu avisei" para elas.

-Acho melhor deixarmos eles com seus assuntos, isso me lembra quando tinha a idade deles...

E então mamãe e a Senhora Kiryuu começaram uma conversa sobre a adolescência delas, uma conversa que eu, o Zero e o Ichiru não entendemos nada e não achamos a mínima graça enquanto as duas riam feito crianças felizes, serelepes e saltitantes.

-Um dia eu ainda vou entender qual é a das mães – Ichiru anunciou olhando para as duas.

-E esse dia vai ser quando? – Zero indagou.

-Quando você virar mãe? – provoquei e eu e meu namorado caímos na gargalhada.

-Ei! Isso é impossível.

-Não é não – Zero cortou ficando momentaneamente sério.

-Se você virar gay isso não vai ser impossível – e voltamos a rir.

Esse churrasco foi a melhor idéia que meu pai teve na vida, é sério, eu e o Zero nunca zoamos tanto uma pessoa como zoamos o Ichiru-kun, mas ele se vingou.

Ele roubava toda vez a carne quando meu pai trazia e fugia e quando finalmente nós pegávamos ele a carne tinha acabado, mas que seja, ele vai ficar gordo e o problema não vai ser meu. Também começamos a fazer um tipo de campeonatos de trocadilhos. E o Ichiru ganhou, era cada coisa idiota, mas ao mesmo tempo que eu não pensaria, ele com certeza é o rei dos trocadilhos infames, mas engraçados.

Mas tudo que é bom dura pouco, e lá pelas três da tarde eles tiveram de ir embora, me despedi do Zero com um beijo bem demorado e quente e combinamos de nos encontrar na praça amanhã.

É como eu sempre digo, tudo sempre acaba bem quando se começa péssimo.

* * *

**Esse foi o menos cap de todos *-***

**é o último cap da fic em sim, mas calma, tem um capítulo extra que eu estou preparando para voc~es, para finalizar a fic com chave de ouro, **

***spoiler on* será a despedida que a yuuki preparou para todos vcs que leram essa fic *-* *spoiler off***

**mas só isso q irei contar para vocês ;) **

**Mithrandir Skylar:ashuahsua Isso q eh começar bem o ano o/**

**ah! você também não esqueceu de fazer o login o/**

**Rosas de chocolate é tudo de bom *-* são flores (o que é romantico) e são chocolates (o q eh mais romantico e gostoso ainda*-*)**

**Sim o pai da Yuuki me deu muito medo OO**

**e eu so apaixonada pelo Kaname dessa fic *-* quando eu escrevi ele pela primeira vez eu tive vontade de roubar para mim *.***

**obrigada pela review *-***

**Aqui está o post se quiserem o capítulo extra, mandem reviews!!! MUITAS reviews *-* Muahahahha *apanha***

**beijos, e até mais ;)**

**até o próximo cap ^^ **


End file.
